Haunted
by Anichu90
Summary: Shinichi por fin ha recuperado su cuerpo y ahora está decidido a coger a los Hombres de Negro, aunque para ello tenga que hacer daño a la persona que más le importa. ShinRan
1. Prólogo: Haunted

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

HAUNTED

**Prólogo: Haunted**

Durante una fría noche de enero en Tokio, una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules, que vivía en el distrito de Beika, no podía dormir. Sentada en la silla de su escritorio, con las luces apagadas y mirando hacia el exterior por la ventana, su semblante era triste. Había estado llorando, como la mayoría de las noches desde que él se fue. Ahora que se le había pasado el ataque de tristeza, tenía la cabeza más despejada para poder pensar con claridad.

_**Louder, louder**__ [Más alto, más alto]  
__**The voices in my head**__ [las voces en mi cabeza]  
__**Whispers taunting**__ [Susurros burlándose]  
__**All the things you said**__ [Todas las cosas que dijiste]_

Pensaba en él... En los pocos momentos que habían pasado juntos desde que él se marchó, en su voz al teléfono asegurándole que lo que le mantenía ocupado era un caso muy difícil y que volvería en cuanto pudiera. Eso era lo único que le quedaba de él... Recuerdos y promesas hechas al aire. No podía evitarlo, había momentos en los que su determinación de esperarle flaqueaba y, entonces, cosas en las que normalmente no quería pensar se le venían a la cabeza. Éste era uno de esos momentos. Una voz en su mente le decía que todo era mentira, que él no volvería y que estaba siendo una verdadera idiota por esperarle.

_**Faster the days go by and I'm still**__ [Más rápido pasan los días y yo todavía estoy]  
__**Stuck in this moment of wanting you here**__ [atascada en este momento de quererte aquí]_

Hacía tanto tiempo desde que se había ido... Había vuelto en un par de ocasiones pero nunca era por más de un día y siempre, siempre, había algún caso que se interponía entre ellos, y nunca podían hablar ni decirse todo lo que tenían que decirse. Y él nunca se quedaba, por más que ella quisiera que permaneciera a su lado.

_**Time**__ [Tiempo]  
__**In the blink of an eye**__ [en el parpadeo de un ojo]  
__**You held my hand, you held me tight**__ [Tú agarraste mi mano, me agarraste fuerte]_

Todo empezó, o mejor dicho todo terminó, el día que fueron a Tropical Land. Ella había estado insistiendo durante días en que tenía que llevarla a aquel parque de atracciones como regalo por haber ganado el torneo de kárate. Lo habían pasado bien, aunque él, como siempre, se hubiera pasado la mayor parte del día hablando de Sherlock Holmes y de sus casos. Pero, a su manera, se había mostrado atento y amable, y realmente la sorprendió cuando la llevó a la fuente. Ese momento fue mágico. Por último, decidieron ir a la montaña rusa. Todavía recordaba el tacto de su mano al devolverle el apretón mientras estaban subidos, pero, como siempre, hubo un caso, un asesinato. Y, como siempre, él lo resolvió de manera perfecta. Y entonces fue cuando acabó todo...

_**Now you're gone**__ [Ahora te vas]  
__**And I'm still crying**__ [y yo todavía estoy llorando]  
__**Shocked, broken**__ [conmocionada, rota]  
__**I'm dying inside**__ [Estoy muriendo por dentro]_

Cuando decidieron que era hora de volver a sus casas, algo, y juraba por Dios que no sabía qué demonios fue, captó la atención del chico. Y entonces, se fue... así de simple. Recordaba su imagen perdiéndose en aquel oscuro callejón mientras le pedía volviera a casa sola y le prometía que se verían al día siguiente. La dejó allí sola y teniendo el peor presentimiento que había tenido en su vida. Aquella imagen de él marchándose la perseguía en sueños.

_**Where are you?**__[¿Dónde estás?]  
__**I need you**__ [Te necesito]  
__**Don't leave me here on my own**__ [No me dejes aquí sola]  
__**Speak to me**__ [Háblame]  
__**Be near me**__ [Quédate cerca de mí]  
__**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**__ [No puedo sobrevivir si sé que no estás conmigo]_

Lo único que ella quería saber era dónde estaba, ¿era tanto pedir? A veces tenía la sensación de que era la única que no se enteraba de nada, que todos sabían más que ella, y odiaba esa sensación porque se suponía que era ella su mejor amiga. Incluso Heiji Hattori tenía contacto directo con él, y ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se habían hecho amigos, y también el profesor Agasa, mientras lo único que tenía ella era el número de un teléfono móvil que siempre estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Lo cierto era que se estaba cansando de todo aquello.

_**Shadows linger**__ [Las sombras persisten]  
__**Only to my eye**__ [solo en mis ojos]  
__**I see you, I feel you**__ [Te veo, te siento]  
__**Don't leave my side**__ [No te alejes de mi lado]_

Y cuando pensaba en dejarlo todo entonces recibía una llamada o, más ocasionalmente, una visita. Y con aquello volvía a creer en él, en sus promesas, y volvía a ser feliz. La verdad es que era como una droga. Cuando pensaba que tenía que dejarlo, en el momento en que el síndrome de abstinencia era insoportable, él llamaba o aparecía para darle su dosis y volvía a convencerla de seguir y de que no lo dejara, y ella, con su dosis inyectada, aceptaba cualquier cosa que dijera. Y, entonces, cuando se pasaba el efecto y se daba cuenta de lo patética que era, volvía a intentar dejarlo. Era un ciclo.

_**It's not fair**__ [No es justo]  
__**Just when I found my world**__ [Cuando acababa de encontrar mi mundo]  
__**They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart**__ [te tomaron, te rompieron, te arrancaron el corazón]_

Por otro lado, estaban sus sospechas. Porque no era tonta, y era una persona que pensaba. Y, como toda persona que pensaba, siempre acababa pensando en lo peor. Una de sus sospechas era que el caso en el que se había metido era algo peligroso y que por eso no podía volver. Se estaba escondiendo porque le estaban buscando para hacerle algo realmente malo. Porque era imposible que él tardara más de un año en resolver un caso. Tenía tanto miedo por él...

_**I miss you, you hurt me**__ [Te echo de menos, me haces daño]  
__**You left with a smile**__ [Te fuiste con una sonrisa]  
__**Mistaken, your sadness**__ [Equivocado, tu tristeza]  
__**Was hiding inside**__ [se estaba escondiendo dentro]  
__**Now all that's left**__ [Ahora todo lo que se ha dejado]  
__**Are the pieces to find**__ [son las piezas a encontrar]  
__**The mystery you kept**__ [El misterio que guardaste]  
__**The soul behind a guise**__ [El alma detrás de una apariencia]_

Su sospecha más loca, la cual derivaba de su primera sospecha, era que se había estado escondiendo bajo su propio techo, en el cuerpo de su pequeño huésped Conan Edogawa. Aquello era irreal pero, cuanto más lo pensaba, más lógico le parecía porque la similitud era impresionante. Ya no sólo el parecido físico sino también gestos, costumbres, pequeñas manías y, sobre todo, la inteligencia. Una inteligencia tan impresionante que insultaba la inteligencia de los demás. Eran iguales. Excepto porque uno tenía 17 años y el otro, siete. Aquello era lo que más le desconcertaba porque ¿cómo lo había conseguido? Aquello y que siempre había algo que conseguía quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza: verlos a los dos juntos, hablar con uno por teléfono mientras hablaba con el otro en persona... Ésas eran suficientes razones para olvidarse de ello pero no podía evitar pensarlo.

_**Where are you?**__[¿Dónde estás?]  
__**I need you**__ [Te necesito]  
__**Don't leave me here on my own**__ [No me dejes aquí sola]  
__**Speak to me**__ [Háblame]  
__**Be near me**__ [Quédate cerca de mí]  
__**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**__ [No puedo sobrevivir si sé que no estás conmigo]_

Era una locura. Se estaba volviendo loca. Era una locura que solo se curaría si él volvía y le explicaba todo lo que estaba pasando porque ya no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Estaba tan cansada que creía que si él tardara mucho en volver, sería demasiado tarde para los dos. Porque sospechaba que ya ni siquiera una llamada traspasaría el enorme muro de hormigón que se estaba formando entre los dos. Se estaba acabando. Sentía como lo que quiera que hubiera entre ellos se estaba acabando. Aunque esa certeza le partiera el corazón.

_**Why did you go?**__[¿Por qué te fuiste?]  
__**All these questions run through my mind**__ [Todas estas preguntas corren por mi mente]  
__**I wish I couldn't feel at all**__ [Ojalá no pudiera sentir]  
__**Let me be numb**__ [Déjame estar entumecida]  
__**I'm starting to fall**__ [Estoy empezando a caer]_

Pero no, tenía que aguantar. Se lo había prometido. Le había prometido que le esperaría y ella no rompía sus promesas, aunque él sí lo hiciera. No podía tomar una decisión tan importante sin siquiera hablarlo con él. Porque él nunca se lo perdonaría... y ella tampoco. No podría vivir el resto de su vida pensando qué hubiera pasado si sí lo hubiera esperado. Ése era su destino y su verdad...

_**Where are you?**__ [¿Dónde estás?]  
__**I need you**__ [Te necesito]  
__**Don't leave me here on my own**__ [No me dejes aquí sola]  
__**Speak to me**__ [Háblame]  
__**Be near me**__ [Quédate cerca de mí]  
__**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**__ [No puedo sobrevivir si sé que no estás conmigo]_

Su verdad era que lo quería más que a nada en el mundo. Lo amaba tanto que dolía. Esa era su única verdad. Una verdad tan universal como que la Tierra gira alrededor del Sol y que la capital de Francia es París. A veces, no podía evitar pensar que a él lo único que le importaba eran los casos pero eso era ser egoísta. Le había demostrado un montón de veces que ella le importaba, aunque fuera un poco. Y él también era feliz con sus casos. Era imposible no darse cuenta del brillo que invadía sus ojos cuando estaba a punto de descubrir al culpable, o de la felicidad que parecía embargarle al probar que sus deducciones eran correctas. Aquello formaba parte de él, no podía culparle. Y ella no quería verle sin ese brillo en su mirada porque deseaba su felicidad por encima de todo.

_**Where are you?**__ [¿Dónde estás?]  
__**Where are you?**__[¿Dónde estás?]  
__**I can't survive unless I know you're with me**__ [No puedo sobrevivir si sé que no estás a mi lado]_

_**You were smiling**__ [Estabas sonriendo]  
__**You were smiling**__ [Estabas sonriendo]  
__**You were smiling**__ [Estabas sonriendo]_

Y ahora en lo único en lo que podía pensar era que él, el amor de su vida, el detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo estaba sonriendo cuando se fue...

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todos!

**Aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fic de Detective Conan. No pensaba escribir nada de esta serie hasta más adelante pero me vino la idea y, simplemente, escribí. Pero esto es solamente el prólogo, aun queda mucha historia por delante.**

**La canción se llama **_**Haunted**_** (de ahí el nombre del fic) y es de Kelly Clarkson, de su álbum **_**My December**_**. La verdad es que la primera vez que oí la canción, pensé que describía bastante bien la historia de Shinichi y Ran. La traducción es mía así que si veis algo que está mal traducido, me lo decís e intentaré corregirlo.**

**Bueno, hasta ahora nada más, solo que intentaré actualizar en cuanto pueda.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**

**

* * *

**

23-09-2009: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	2. Capítulo I: Despedida

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo I: Despedida

Conan Edogawa se aburría soberanamente en clase de Matemáticas. Pero esto no era nada nuevo. También se aburría en clase de Ciencias, Inglés, Historia... y así en todas las asignaturas que daban en primaria los niños de siete años. Pero es que él no tenía siete años, solo los aparentaba. En realidad, él era el famoso detective adolescente de 17 años Shinichi Kudo que había sido encogido hasta la edad de siete años por la peligrosa Organización de los Hombres de Negro. Así que, la única clase en la que no se aburría, era en la clase de Educación Física. Su condición física seguía siendo muy superior a la de los demás pero era la única clase en la que no tenía que reprimir que era el mejor. Después de todo, no era tan raro ver a un niño que era muy bueno jugando al fútbol como ver a un niño hablando inglés mejor que la profesora, mucho mejor. Así, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases pero que para él significaba que era libre hasta el día siguiente. Mientras recogía sus cosas, vio como se le acercaba la Liga Juvenil de Detectives formada por Ayumi, Mitsushiko y Genta.

- Eh, Conan, ¿vienes con nosotros al parque? – preguntó la niña.

- No, hoy me voy directamente a casa – contestó con cansancio. Estaba cansado de la misma pregunta todos los días después de clase. En realidad, estaba cansado de aquella rutina. Quería volver a ser él mismo. A ser posible, ya.

- ¡Oh, venga, Conan! Lo pasaremos bien. Y nos falta uno para jugar al fútbol – intentó convencer Mitsushiko.

- No, chicos, otro día.

- Eres tan aburrido como Haibara, Conan. Por cierto, ¿sabéis que le pasa? Hace una semana que no la veo – prguntó Genta.

- El profesor Agasa me dijo que estaba enferma – contestó Mitsushiko.

- ¡Ya sé! – exclamó Ayumi –. Vamos a ver como está – propuso.

- No, Ayumi, el profesor también me dijo que lo que tenía era muy contagioso y que era mejor que no fuéramos.

- Bueno... entonces vamos al parque. ¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Conan? – quiso asegurarse la niña.

- Sí, seguro. Adiós.

- ¡Adiós! – se despidieron los niños al unísono.

Haibara... Él también hacía una semana que no la veía. Ni a ella ni al profesor Agasa. Se habían encerrado ambos en la casa y no querían decirle lo que pasaba, y nada más le frustraba en el mundo que no saber qué estaba pasando, aunque él debería haber aprendido ya que la curiosidad mató al gato porque si no hubiera sido por su maldita curiosidad, no estaría metido en ese lío. Ai Haibara se llamaba en realidad Shiho Miyano, mejor conocida como Sherry. Antes trabajaba para la Organización de los Hombres de Negro, pero al enterarse de que éstos habían matado a su hermana, intentó suicidarse tomándose la droga que encogió al detective y que ella misma creó, aunque tuvo un efecto que no esperaba y también la encogió hasta la edad de siete años. Así, consiguió escapar y llegar hasta el profesor Agasa, el cual la acogió, y ahora la chica estaba en su bando intentando crear un antídoto.

Se había hartado de esperar, así que Conan fue a la casa del profesor Agasa. Dispuesto a no moverse de la puerta hasta que le contaran lo que estaba pasando estaba, cuando un emocionado profesor Agasa le abrió la puerta y le hizo entrar a rastras.

- ¡Por fin, Shinichi! Te estábamos esperando – le dijo el profesor.

- ¿Ah, sí? – dudó Conan.

- Claro que sí, Shinichi, ¿por qué dudas?

- Porque me habéis tenido una semana entera alejado de aquí y sin contarme lo que está pasando. Creía que ya habíais olvidado que existía.

- Vamos, Kudo, no seas tan rencoroso – el que habló fue nada más y nada menos que el famoso detective adolescente (de Osaka) Heiji Hattori, que estaba apoyado en la pared con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – exclamó Conan.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – sonrió Heiji.

- Ahora, sí, decidme que demonios está pasando porque si no...

- ¿Quieres calmarte de una vez, Kudo? Así nunca podremos decirte lo que está pasando – interrumpió la voz de Haibara. Conan se giró para mirarla. Había algo diferente. Su cara era una máscara de seriedad y frialdad, como siempre, pero sus ojos... brillaban. Debía de estar volviéndose loco pero los ojos de Haibara brillaban de una manera muy especial.

- ¿Qué... está pasando... Haibara? – preguntó dudoso.

- ¡Lo tengo! – dos palabras. Haibara solo dijo dos palabras y con eso logró que todo el mundo de Conan volviera a brillar. Por fin volvería a ser él mismo, y lo más importante, por fin podría hablar con Ran, podría decirle todo lo que sentía y explicarle todo lo que había pasado y ya no tendría que volver a escucharla llorar por las noches. Él se encargaría de que no volviera a llorar nunca más.

- ¿T-tienes el a-antídoto?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y a q-qué e-estás esperando p-para d-dármelo? ¡Vamos!

- Siento ser yo quien te agüe la fiesta, Kudo, pero si te tomas ahora el antídoto, ¿cómo piensas explicarle a Ran la desaparición de Conan? – preguntó Heiji. En realidad, tenía razón. No podía hacer las cosas así. Sabía que tarde o temprano le contaría a Ran la verdad, pero no podía dejar que se enterara de esa manera, tenía que trazar un plan. _"¡Ya lo tengo!"_ pensó.

- Profesor, ¿puedo utilizar tu teléfono?

- ¡Sí, claro!

Se dirigió corriendo hacia el teléfono, tecleó el número que se sabía de memoria y esperó a que alguien cogiera el teléfono.

- ¿Hola? – contestó una melodiosa voz de mujer al otro lado.

- ¿Mamá? Soy Shinichi.

- ¡Shin-chan! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Hacía mucho que no me llamabas. No deberías tener tan abandonada a tu madre – regañó Yukiko.

- Mamá, no me llames Shin-chan, ya no soy un niño, ¿vale?

- Eso es discutible, cariño, deberías ser consciente de ello. Además, tú siempre vas...

- Ya, sí, mamá, como quieras – dijo Conan interrumpiendo la larga diatriba de su madre, y entonces se puso más serio –. Te he llamado porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

***************

Ran Mouri estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena mientras tarareaba una canción. En el salón, estaba su padre, Kogoro Mouri, viendo la televisión mientras esperaba la cena. Curiosamente, aún no estaba borracho, era bastante extraño. La verdad era que el día había estado muy tranquilo. No había habido casos, su padre había regresado bastante temprano del bar y no estaba borracho. El único que faltaba era Conan, que ya empezaba a retrasarse. _"¿Dónde estará ese niño?"_ pensó Ran a la misma vez que se oía la puerta de entrada.

- Conan, ¿eres tú? – gritó la chica desde la cocina.

- ¡Sí! – le contestó el niño con la voz extrañamente alegre.

- ¿Puedes poner la mesa? La cena está casi lista.

- ¡Ya voy!

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa y con la cena servida, Ran se fijó en su pequeño huésped. Conan estaba más feliz de lo que lo había estado nunca, una extraña emoción contenida brillaba en sus ojos azules ocultos por las gafas, pero a Ran no le pasó desapercibida así que preguntó.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, Conan? – inquirió sonriendo.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió el niño también sonriendo. La verdad era que su sonrisa era contagiosa.

- Bueno, pareces más feliz y emocionado que nunca. ¿Hay algo que tengas que contarnos?

- La verdad es que sí. Esta tarde he hablado con mi madre cuando estaba en casa del profesor Agasa.

- ¿Con tu madre? Supongo que te ha dado una buena noticia.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó el niño emocionado –. Mañana viene a recogerme. ¡Vuelvo a casa!

- ¿Qué? – habló por primera vez el detective Mouri -. ¿Eso significa que se va a acabar el dinero de tu manutención? – preguntó apenado.

- ¡Papá! No tenemos a Conan por el dinero – regañó Ran -. ¿Cuándo... cuándo va a venir tu madre a por ti?

- Mañana después de clase – contestó Conan –. Yo... yo te voy a echar de menos, Ran – murmuró.

- Sí... Yo también – dijo la chica tristemente –. Pero... por fin vas a volver a casa con tu familia... tienes que estar contento, ¿vale?

La verdad era que Ran no quería que se fuera. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero Conan la había ayudado mucho en los peores momentos, por no hablar de que le había salvado la vida en unas cuantas ocasiones. Pero lo que más le agradecía, era el haber estado ahí en sus momentos de depresión, siempre intentando animarla y consolarla. Había llegado el mismo día que Shinichi se había marchado, como si algún dios ahí arriba se lo hubiera mandado como sustituto para que no extrañara tanto al detective, y Conan había cumplido con su papel a la perfección. Y ahora que se iba, empezaba a darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo necesitaba. _"¿Qué va a ser ahora de mí?"_ pensó tristemente.

***************

Conan Edogawa daba botes en su silla mientras esperaba impacientemente que terminaran las clases. Hoy era el día. Hoy, por fin, iba a recuperar su cuerpo. Por fin todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, todos los casos que había resuelto, todos los sufrimientos, las decepciones, todos los momentos en los que había pensado en tirar la toalla, todo centrado en el momento en el que recuperara su cuerpo y pudiera hablar con ella. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser él mismo, pero lo que más deseaba en este mundo era ver la cara de Ran cuando lo viera y le dijera que ya no volvería a irse nunca más. La quería. No, no la quería. La amaba más que a nada en este mundo. Y pasara lo que pasase, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir nunca más. Soñaba con el momento en el que se declararía y la besaría y la abrazaría y la acariciaría y... _"Concéntrate, Kudo. No puedes pensar en esas cosas ahora. Si no coges a la Organización, jamás podrás hacer todas esas cosas. No puedes ponerla en peligro"_ le habló su conciencia. La verdad era que estaba preocupado. No le gustaba nada la mirada triste de Ran cuando le dijo como Conan que iba a marcharse. Pero Shinichi iba a volver así que esa tristeza no iba a durar mucho.

En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó el timbre de fin de clases. Recogió sus cosas a toda velocidad y se marchó corriendo de la clase sin siquiera despedirse de los que habían sido sus amigos mientras que había sido Conan. No le importaba nada. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era recuperar su cuerpo y hablar con Ran. Llegó en un tiempo record a la Agencia de Detectives Mouri y entró a toda velocidad a la casa.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – se anunció. En ese momento vio salir a Ran del cuarto que había compartido con el tío Kogoro desde que había llegado a aquella casa.

- ¡Hola, Conan! Ya tengo tus cosas listas – le dijo Ran –. Ah, ha llamado tu madre. Ha dicho que vendrá sobre las siete, que el avión se ha retrasado un poco.

- Vale – _"Mamá, por tu bien, espero que llegues a las siete en punto"_ pensó molesto -. ¿Dónde está el tío?

- Le ha salido un caso, así que no podrá estar para despedirte. Pero me ha dicho que te diga que te desea todo lo mejor y que te echará de menos.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó escéptico.

- Bueno... – dudó la chica –, la verdad es que no me ha dicho nada pero yo sé que lo piensa. Ya sabes que papá no es muy dado a decir lo que siente... Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos, Conan – dijo después de un momento –. Me has apoyado y me has ayudado en todo y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar. Incluso cuando más pesada me ponía con el tema de Shinichi, has estado siempre ahí. Eres un niño especial, Conan. Nunca lo olvides.

- Gracias, hermana Ran – dijo utilizando por última vez el "hermana" –. Yo también te voy a echar de menos. Yo tampoco te voy a olvidar.

Ran solo le sonrió. Hablando y hablando, se hicieron las siete enseguida. Entonces sonó el timbre, Ran fue a abrir y apareció la señora Edogawa. Era una señora muy guapa. Un poco rolliza, con el pelo corto y oscuro y unas gafas que ocultaba unos ojos también oscuros, pero aún así era muy atractiva. Después de los saludos, fueron a cargar las cosas de Conan en el coche de su madre. Ya en la calle empezaron las despedidas.

- Bueno, Ran, dile a tu padre que le he dejado una pequeña recompensa en su cuenta bancaria por las molestias. Y gracias, Ran, por haber cuidado tan bien de mi pequeño, te estaré eternamente agradecida. Ahora os dejos solos para que os despidáis – dijo la señora Edogawa dirigiéndole un pequeño guiño a Conan que pasó desapercibido para Ran -. ¡Adiós, Ran! – y se subió al coche.

- Adiós, señora Edogawa... – contestó la chica – Conan... ¿me prometes que no olvidarás escribirme de vez en cuando? – preguntó poniéndose a la altura del niño.

- Sí, te lo prometo – dicho esto, Ran lo abrazó con fuerza y él no pudo más que devolvérselo.

- Bueno... – dijo Ran rompiendo el abrazo - ¡Adiós, Conan! ¡Cuídate! – dijo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

- Adiós, Ran – le contestó el niño. Subió al coche y, mientras su madre arrancaba y lo llevaba a casa del profesor Agasa, pensó: _"Volveremos a vernos pronto, Ran. Te lo prometo"_

**

* * *

**

Bueno, se acabó el primer capítulo. Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar pero os prometo que intentaré que la próxima venga antes.

**Aquí es donde realmente empieza el fic. El prólogo era solo para situar un poco la trama.**

**Agradecimientos a sasucote y a Sayuri Nara por dejar reviews. Siempre es interesante leer vuestras opiniones.**

**En fin, ya solo me queda decir:**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**

**

* * *

**

23-09-2009: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	3. Capítulo II: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo II: Reencuentro

Media hora después, todos estaban en el salón de la casa del profesor Agasa. Yukiko Kudo ya se había quitado el disfraz de señora Edogawa y ahora miraba preocupada a su hijo, el cual esperaba impaciente a que Haibara le diera el antídoto.

- ¿Eres consciente de que hay posibilidades de que no funcione? – le preguntó la niña, viendo como Conan asentía –. Kudo, aunque muy pocas, también hay posibilidades de que mueras.

- Haibara, esas posibilidades siempre han estado ahí con los otros antídotos que has preparado. Además, sabes que confío en ti – contestó Conan.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres esperar?

- ¿Esperar a qué? ¿Con quién vas a probar el antídoto? Yo soy tu conejillo de indias – sonrió y, recuperando la seriedad, continuó: – Si permanezco un día más en el cuerpo de un niño, voy a volverme loco.

- Como quieras. Aquí tienes – Haibara le entregó un pequeño pastillero de color plateado. Cuando lo abrió, pudo ver una cápsula de color azul. Era tan pequeña que Conan pensó que era imposible que fuera a darle algo tan grande como era su antigua vida, su cuerpo adulto. Estaba asustado. Claro que estaba asustado, tenía mucho que perder. Pero también tenía mucho que ganar, y por ello estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. A arriesgar su vida, si hacía falta. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Por qué solo hay una? ¿Dónde está la tuya, Haibara? – preguntó el niño.

- No hay antídoto para mí. Al menos, no hasta que no esté completamente segura de que la Organización no va a venir a por mí – respondió. Al ver que Kudo iba a decir algo, le interrumpió –. De todas formas, mi caso es distinto al tuyo, Kudo. Yo no tengo una vida que recuperar. Mi antigua vida acabó el día en que murió la única familia que me quedaba, mi hermana. Prefiero seguir siendo Ai Haibara, la estudiante de primaria.

Conan solo pudo mirarla mientras la realidad le golpeaba tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aliento. No podía morir. No podía morir, porque de él no solo dependía su vida, sino también la de esa chica que había sufrido tanto y que merecía tener un final feliz. Y también la vida de Ran, que corría peligro solo por el hecho de que se habían conocido. La vida del profesor Agasa, la de Heiji Hattori, la de sus padres, todos los que le habían protegido y ayudado cuando más lo había necesitado también dependían de él. Tenía que cogerlos. Tenía que coger a la Organización de los Hombres de Negro para que todos los que quería pudieran vivir en paz, no solo él mismo, y, por todo eso, no podía morir.

En ese momento, bajó la mirada a la cajita que sostenía entre sus manos y vio la cápsula azul. Y entonces supo que no iba a morir. Sabía que Haibara había invertido todo su tiempo y su esfuerzo en hacer ese antídoto para él, y estaba seguro de que ella no le dejaría morir. Confiaba en ella. Se lo había dicho antes y era verdad. Aunque al principio de su relación todo había sido desconfianza, escepticismo, y un poco de odio, la chica había conseguido ganarse su confianza (lo cual, en aquella época de su vida, no era nada fácil). Solo había en ese momento una persona en la que confiara tanto como en ella. Y ésa era Ran. Sin saber cómo, Haibara se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él, y se sentía en la obligación de cuidarla y protegerla.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos corrían por la mente del chico, los demás presentes en la sala también estaban absortos en sus mentes. El profesor Agasa estaba preocupado, pero sabía que Shinichi podría hacer frente a cualquier cosa y que saldría bien de ésta. Por su parte, Yukiko no quería perder a su único hijo, pero se daba cuenta de lo poco que importaba ella en la decisión del chico, y también se daba cuenta de que su niño se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho que tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer. Y ella lo apoyaría siempre. Los pensamientos de Heiji Hattori eran que Kudo estaba como una maldita cabra si se tomaba una píldora que podría matarle, pero, muy a su pesar, también lo entendía. Si él estuviera en su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo, sobre todo sabiendo que la llorona de Kazuha lo estuviera pasando tan mal. Pero si él hubiera estado en su lugar, pensó con orgullo, nunca habría sido tan imbécil para dejarse coger por esos hombres de negro.

- En fin... Creo que prefiero hacerlo en mi habitación, a solas. No va a ser muy agradable y, cuando termine, allí tengo toda mi ropa... Voy a coger una botella de agua y me voy – explicó Conan.

- Como quieras, cariño – respondió Yukiko tristemente, mientras veía como su hijo salía de la casa.

Conan iba tan concentrado en lo que iba a hacer, mientras iba de camino a la casa de al lado, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le seguían muy de cerca. Por eso, cuando intentó cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y vio que no podía, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- Pero, Hattori, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el niño sorprendido.

- Voy a quedarme contigo – respondió el moreno.

- Oh, venga, ¿disfrutas viendo el dolor de los demás?

- No seas estúpido. Es por si hay alguna complicación, y si no la hay, esa cosa te dejará muy débil. Alguien tendrá que ayudarte a vestirte, ¿no? – explicó el detective del oeste –. Además, ¿para qué están los amigos?

- Ah... Pues... Gracias, supongo.

- Sí, de nada... Toma, ponte esto – dijo Heiji entregándole un albornoz tamaño adulto –. Así no destrozarás la ropa.

- Vale – contestó Conan. Después de haberse quitado la ropa y haberse puesto el albornoz que le quedaba ridículamente grande, Conan se sentó en la cama y miró la píldora con decisión. Y sin pensárselo dos veces se la tomó seguida de un gran trago de agua mientras Hattori vigilaba todos sus movimientos. Pasados unos minutos de silencio, empezó la lenta agonía. Lo primero que notó Conan fue el calor. La fiebre había empezado a subirle descontroladamente y no paraba de sudar. Eso no lo asustó. Sabía perfectamente que aquello solo era el comienzo de la tortura. Después vino lo peor. La ya conocida sensación de que los huesos se le estuvieran derritiendo fue más fuerte y más dolorosa de lo que la había sentido jamás. A eso se le sumó que la sangre que le corría por las venas parecía ríos de lava incandescente. Lo siguiente fueron los mareos, la debilidad y se le nubló la visión, todo a causa del dolor. Y, por fin, el dolor se desvaneció, y lo sustituyó la oscuridad.

No tenía la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, si segundos, minutos, horas o días; pero tenía bastante claro que aquél había sido la peor tortura que le habían infligido en la vida. No tenía nada que ver con los antídotos anteriores, éste había sido mucho peor. Pensó que si el dolor había sido mucho más fuerte y aún estaba vivo, eso quería decir que era bueno; que si las sensaciones habían sido distintas, es que era el antídoto definitivo. Entonces escuchó una voz masculina con un inconfundible acento de Osaka llamándolo, y pensó que aquél era el momento para abrir los ojos.

- ¡Kudo! ¡Kudo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Kudo, responde! – poco a poco abrió los ojos, y pudo enfocar una cara con una tez muy morena y unos ojos azules que le miraban con preocupación. Y entonces vio como la expresión del detective del oeste cambiaba, volviendo aquel brillo arrogante a sus ojos y esbozando una media sonrisa.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, Kudo.

***************

Aquella fría noche de enero era una noche de celebración. El detective Shinichi Kudo había vuelto a ser un adolescente de 17 años. Por fin había conseguido escapar del cuerpo de Conan Edogawa, que se había vuelto una prisión para él, y esperaba que nunca tuviera que volver a él.

En contra de sus deseos, no le dejaron ir aquella misma noche a ver a Ran. Le obligaron a permanecer en casa con la excusa de que debía descansar y de que Haibara tenía que observarle, al menos durante aquella noche, por posibles efectos secundarios. Era irónico que le dijeran que debía descansar el día que más descansado se sentía. Se sentía más lleno de vida y energía de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. De repente, su mundo volvía a brillar con una nueva luz, y ya no se sentía como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Aunque todavía quedaba la sombra de los hombres de negro, sentía que podía enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, así de optimista se sentía. No, aquella noche no iba a ir a ver a Ran. Pero el día siguiente iba a ser su día. La vería en el instituto y hablaría con ella y le diría que ya no se iba a ir nunca más, y entonces ella le diría que le quería y le abrazaría y le besaría y... _"Kudo, vuelves a divagar... ¡Concéntrate!"_ se reprendió el chico.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinichi Kudo se levantó pletórico. Después de un sueño reparador sin una ligera molestia ni ningún efecto secundario, había desayunado como un rey (preparado por su, a veces excesivamente, cariñosa madre; aunque en aquel momento no se lo reprochó). Se había puesto su uniforme y se dirigía tranquilamente a la puerta de la casa para encaminarse al instituto, sin saber que su maravilloso día iba a cambiar drásticamente.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la seria voz de Ai Haibara.

- ¿Cómo que a dónde voy? ¿No es obvio? Voy a ver a Ran, y antes de que digas nada, te aviso que esta vez no vais a detenerme – contestó Shinichi encarándola. La cara de Shinichi expresaba la alegría contenida. La cara de Haibara, como siempre, se mostró impasible.

- ¿Estás seguro de hacer eso?

- Por supuesto que estoy seguro. ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas, Haibara? – preguntó el chico confundido.

- ¿No crees que si vuelves con ella, vas a ponerla en peligro? Piénsalo. Todo este tiempo has evitado muy cuidadosamente decirle que tú eras Conan para evitar que acabaran relacionándola contigo. Si, ahora que has recupera tu cuerpo, vuelves corriendo con ella a retomar la relación que teníais antes de que te encogieran, y ahora que todo el mundo sabrá que sigues vivo, todo ese esfuerzo iría a parar a la basura porque, en cuanto investiguen un poco, sabrán inmediatamente que ella es tu punto débil, ¿no crees? – razonó la niña. Y entonces Shinichi notó como el peso volvía a recaer sobre sus hombros. ¿Iba a ponerla en peligro? ¿No podía volver con ella? Entonces, ¿para qué había servido recuperar su cuerpo? Absolutamente para nada. Su mundo se volvía a envolver en tinieblas. Su maravilloso día se había convertido en el peor día de su vida. Y ahora, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer?

- ¿Qué esperas que haga? – preguntó con la expresión más fría que había puesto en su vida.

- Creo que... y aunque sé que va a ser duro para ti, deberías alejarte de Mouri – y, dicho esto, Haibara vio como Kudo se largaba de la casa dando un portazo.

***************

Habían pasado exactamente trece horas desde que Conan se marchó y Ran estaba completamente segura de que no conseguiría sobrevivir a las siguientes trece horas. Eran las ocho de la mañana y Ran caminaba con aire sombrío hacia el instituto. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche puesto que, como era su costumbre desde hacía algún tiempo, se la había pasado entera llorando. Pero esta vez el dolor había sido más desgarrador que de costumbre, ya no solo por el desaparecido en combate Shinichi Kudo, sino también por el pequeño Conan Edogawa. Había sido consciente de que ese niño era muy importante para ella, pero no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que se había ido de su lado. Él había sido su sostén, su guía, su luz en la profunda oscuridad en la que vivía. Le necesitaba. Le necesitaba más de lo que jamás habría creído necesitar a alguien, aunque supiera que estaba siendo totalmente absurda e irracional. Necesitaba que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, y que Shinichi volvería, y que no tenía que preocuparse por nada. ¡Dios!, iba a volverse loca.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino, aunque fuera un destino equivocado. Sin siquiera percatarse, sus pies la habían llevado a un sitio que no estaba segura de poder enfrentar por la cantidad de recuerdos que habitaban en él. Había llegado al parque dónde Shinichi y ella habían jugado durante su infancia. A esas horas de la mañana, el parque estaba completamente vacío y en silencio, y al descubrir que ya no llegaría a clase y que no estaba de humor para soportar una aburrida lección de Historia, decidió que allí podría seguir dejándose llevar por el dolor y seguir compadeciéndose de sí misma mejor que en ningún otro sitio. ¡Dios!, era patética.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó a un lugar concreto. Por encima de todos los árboles y arbustos, vislumbró un enorme cerezo que parecía tener bastantes años. Durante su niñez, Shinichi se había pasado sentado a la sombra de ese árbol la mayoría de las tardes de verano, como no, leyendo con atención todos los libros de Sherlock Holmes. Y la mayoría de esas tardes, Ran se las había pasado sentada a su lado, obligada también a leer aquellas novelas. Aquel árbol era un símbolo de la paz y la tranquilidad que habían sentido sentados a su sombra el uno junto al otro. Cuando estuvo más cerca del cerezo, Ran descubrió que le habían robado ya su sitio especial. Allí había un chico de pie mirando fijamente el árbol. Llevaba el uniforme del instituto Teitan así que supuso que quizá lo conocía aunque aun no había podido verle la cara porque estaba de espaldas a ella y ella estaba un poco lejos. ¡Dios!, y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer?

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue la identidad del chico. No sabía cómo lo supo, puesto que él aun no se había dado la vuelta, pero lo supo. Era _él_. Shinichi. No podía creerlo. Él estaba allí, delante de ella. Después de tanto tiempo, lo volvía a tener al alcance de la mano. El corazón iba a salírsele del pecho si seguía latiéndole así, estaba segura. La chica debió de hacer algún ruido porque, de repente, Shinichi se giró rápidamente. Y entonces sus miradas se conectaron.

La primera reacción de Ran la sorprendió tanto a ella como al detective: le abrazó. Simplemente se acercó a él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y le abrazó. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos, apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y se aferró a él como si fuera su salvavidas, apretó los ojos con fuerza porque, si era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no le gustó mucho. Shinichi no le devolvía el abrazo. Seguía allí parado con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ran no era tonta, no esperaba que cuando se vieran, Shinichi se arrodillara frente a ella y le declarara su amor; pero, al menos, podía devolverle el abrazo, ¿no? Lentamente se separó de él y le miró a la cara, y entonces supo que algo iba mal, muy mal. No parecía él. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada más fría que le había visto en la vida. Entonces se animó a hablar.

- ¡Shinichi! ¡Has vuelto! Dime que no vas a volver a marcharte. Vas a quedarte, ¿verdad?

- Sí – en contra de sus creencias, aquella respuesta no la satisfizo en lo más mínimo. Shinichi seguía con aquella expresión fría, y él no solía contestar con monosílabos.

- ¿De verdad? Verás cuando se enteren todos. Todo el mundo te ha echado mucho de menos y... – se interrumpió. Aquello no mejoraba. No le gustaba que aquella mirada tan fría estuviera dirigida a ella - ¿Algo... algo va mal?

- No – aquella respuesta lo único que hizo fue enfurecer a la chica.

- ¿Podrías, por favor, deja de contestarme con monosílabos y explicarme qué demonios te pasa? – a pesar del estallido de furia de Ran, la expresión de Shinichi no cambió.

- Ran... se acabó.

- ¿Qué? No lo entiendo. ¿Qué se acabó? – preguntó la chica confundida.

- Esto. Nuestra relación. Nuestra amistad. Se acabó.

- ¿Cómo que se acabó? Somos amigos desde niños. ¿Cómo puede una amistad acabarse...?

- Venga, Ran. ¿Cómo puede una chica ser tan ingenua? – la interrumpió el detective subiendo el tono de voz –. ¿Acaso todos estos meses que he pasado fuera no te han enseñado nada?

- ¿De qué hablas? – la verdad era que se estaba haciendo la tonta. Entendía todo perfectamente y sabía lo que venía a continuación, solo intentaba retrasarlo inútilmente. Shinichi no la quería a su lado. Ni a su a lado ni a cientos de kilómetros. Simplemente no la quería.

- Muy bien, si no lo entiendes, te lo explicaré. Pero te advierto que quizá te suene un poco cruel – le contestó el detective con aquella expresión que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas –. No te quiero a mi lado. No quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, simplemente limitémonos a ser compañeros de clase, nada más.

- ¿Por qué? – murmuró Ran. Sabía que era algo estúpido, que no le iba a gustar lo que el detective iba a decirle. Pero necesitaba una razón, aunque estaba completamente segura de que tener una razón no la iba ayudar a pasar aquel mal trago. Sentía un nudo tan grande en la garganta que creía que iba a vomitar, los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas retenidas y las rodillas le temblaban tanto que apenas podían sostenerla. ¡Dios!, aquello era una pesadilla.

- Creo que es evidente – le respondió Shinichi estoicamente –. Desde que me fui me has estado ahogando. Es irónico que, a pesar de que estábamos tan lejos el uno del otro, hayas estado más encima de mí que nunca. Entiéndelo, Ran. No voy a dejar los casos. Ni por ti ni por nadie – eso lo había esperado. Los casos, siempre los casos. La lista de prioridades de Shinichi estaba muy bien definida, y ella no figuraba ni en los diez primeros puestos. La verdad era que dudaba de que ella figurara en esa lista.

- Muy bien – susurró. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. No quería ver aquella expresión en su cara. Quería que ese Shinichi, que le había hecho tanto daño, desapareciera y que volviera el antiguo Shinichi. El que se reía y se burlaba de ella y con el que siempre discutía, pero que siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, siempre con una mano amiga para ayudarla a levantarse. Aquel niño al que tenía que curarle las heridas de las continuas caídas, no porque fuera patoso, sino porque era puro nervio y no podía estarse quieto. Quería a _ese_ Shinichi. Pero no se puede volver atrás en el tiempo, es imposible. Las cartas estaban echadas y ya todo se había dicho. Se acabó.

De repente Ran se sintió muy cansada. Lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación y esconderse debajo de las mantas de la cama, como cuando era niña. Así hizo lo único que podía hacer. Admitir la derrota. Su bonita historia de amor, que ni siquiera había empezado, había acabado de la peor manera posible. Sacando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban de no sabía dónde, le miró una última vez, se giró y echó a correr, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había intentado retener por todos los medios para que la derrota no fuera tan humillante. Y el corazón se le partió en dos.

Shinichi vio como Ran echaba a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. No la culpaba, ni la llamaba cobarde. Si él hubiera podido hacer lo mismo, habría corrido hasta alcanzar el mar y habría dejado que se lo tragara la corriente. Ahora ella lo odiaba. Y eso le partía el corazón.

**

* * *

**

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

**Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo. Sí, sé que he tardado bastante, pero finalmente aquí está. No voy a comentar nada sobre este capítulo porque la verdad es que ni a mí me convence.**

**Bueno, gracias a Misuky-chan, sasucote, Sayuri Nara y Rani07 por vuestros comentarios. Me alegra muchísimo que os guste.**

**Nada más.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**

* * *

**

23-09-2009: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	4. Capítulo III: Depresión

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III: Depresión

A pesar de ser invierno, y después de haber nevado durante días, había amanecido un día soleado y cálido y los habitantes del distrito de Beika, en Tokio, habían aprovechado ese precioso día para salir a pasear por el parque y los niños para jugar a lanzarse bolas de nieve. Aunque este ambiente de alegría no se reflejaba en una habitación oscura de una de las casas de Beika. Las persianas bajadas, las cortinas corridas, y la figura de una chica estirada sobre una cama y sepultada bajo las mantas aunque no estuviera durmiendo. El único sonido que podía escucharse en la habitación era una triste y desesperada canción procedente de un equipo de música.

_**It's like you're a drug**__ [Es como si fueras una droga]  
__**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**__ [Es como si fueras un demonio que no puedo enfrentar]  
__**It's like I'm stuck**__ [Es como si estuviera atascada]  
__**It's like I'm running from you all the time**__ [Es como si estuviera huyendo de ti todo el tiempo]  
__**And I know I let you have all the power**__ [Y sé que te he dejado tener todo el poder]  
__**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**__ [Es como si la única compañía que busco sea mísera]_

_**It's like you're a leech**__ [Es como si fueras una sanguijuela]  
__**Sucking the life from me**__ [succionándome la vida]  
__**It's like I can't breathe**__ [Es como si no pudiera respirar]  
__**Without you inside of me**__ [sin ti dentro de mí]  
__**And I know I let you have all the power**__ [Y sé que te he dejado tener todo el poder]  
__**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**__ [Y me doy cuenta de que nunca voy a dejarte más tiempo]_

_**It's like I can't breathe**__ [Es como si no pudiera respirar]  
__**It's like I can't see anything**__ [Es como si no pudiera ver nada]  
__**Nothing but you**__ [nada excepto a ti]  
__**I'm addicted to you**__ [Soy adicta a ti]  
__**It's like I can't think**__ [Es como si no pudiera pensar]  
__**Without you interrupting me**__ [sin ti interrumpiéndome]  
__**In my thoughts**__ [en mis pensamientos]  
__**In my dreams**__ [en mis sueños]  
__**You've taken over me**__ [Lo has tomado todo de mí]  
__**It's like I'm not me**__ [Es como si no fuera yo]  
__**It's like I'm not me**__ [Es como si no fuera yo]_

_**It's like I'm lost**__ [Es como si estuviera perdida]  
__**It's like I'm giving up slowly**__ [Es como si me estuviera abandonando lentamente]  
__**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me**__ [Es como si fueras un fantasma que se me aparece]  
__**Leave me alone**__ [Déjame sola]  
__**And I know these voices in my head**__ [Y sé que estas voces en mi cabeza]  
__**Are mine alone**__ [son solo mías]  
__**And I know I'll never change my ways**__ [Y sé que nunca cambiaré mis costumbres]  
__**If I don't give you up now**__ [si no te dejo ahora]_

_**It's like I can't breathe**__ [Es como si no pudiera respirar]  
__**It's like I can't see anything**__ [Es como si no pudiera ver nada]  
__**Nothing but you**__ [nada excepto a ti]  
__**I'm addicted to you**__ [Soy adicta a ti]  
__**It's like I can't think**__ [Es como si no pudiera pensar]  
__**Without you interrupting me**__ [sin ti interrumpiéndome]  
__**In my thoughts**__ [en mis pensamientos]  
__**In my dreams**__ [en mis sueños]  
__**You've taken over me**__ [Lo has tomado todo de mí]  
__**It's like I'm not me**__ [Es como si no fuera yo]  
__**It's like I'm not me**__ [Es como si no fuera yo]_

_**I'm hooked on you**__ [Estoy enganchada a ti]  
__**I need a fix**__ [Necesito una dosis]  
__**I can't take it**__ [No puedo tomarla]  
__**Just one more hit**__ [Solo un golpe más]  
__**I promise I can deal with it**__ [Prometo que puedo tratar con esto]  
__**I'll handle it, quit it**__ [Lo manejaré, lo dejaré]  
__**Just one more time**__ [Solo una vez más]  
__**Then that's it**__ [Luego, se acabó]  
__**Just a little bit more to get me through this**__ [Solo un poco más para que termine con esto]_

_**I'm hooked on you**__ [Estoy enganchada a ti]  
__**I need a fix**__ [Necesito una dosis]  
__**I can't take it**__ [No puedo tomarla]  
__**Just one more hit**__ [Solo un golpe más]  
__**I promise I can deal with it**__ [Prometo que puedo tratar con esto]  
__**I'll handle it, quit it**__ [Lo manejaré, lo dejaré]  
__**Just one more time**__ [Solo una vez más]  
__**Then that's it**__ [Luego, se acabó]  
__**Just a little bit more to get me through this**__ [Solo un poco más para que termine con esto]_

_**It's like I can't breathe**__ [Es como si no pudiera respirar]  
__**It's like I can't see anything**__ [Es como si no pudiera ver nada]  
__**Nothing but you**__ [nada excepto a ti]  
__**I'm addicted to you**__ [Soy adicta a ti]  
__**It's like I can't think**__ [Es como si no pudiera pensar]  
__**Without you interrupting me**__ [sin ti interrumpiéndome]  
__**In my thoughts**__ [en mis pensamientos]  
__**In my dreams**__ [en mis sueños]  
__**You've taken over me**__ [Lo has tomado todo de mí]  
__**It's like I'm not me**__ [Es como si no fuera yo]  
__**It's like I'm not me**__ [Es como si no fuera yo]_

Tras los últimos acordes, el equipo de música, que estaba en función de repetición, volvió a reproducir la canción. Era increíble como se sentía de identificada Ran con esa canción. Era como si la hubieran escrito para ella, para ese momento exacto de su vida, por eso, en la última semana se había dedicado a escucharla una y otra y otra vez para no olvidarse de su dolor. Claro, que era imposible olvidarse de su dolor cuando las frías palabras de Shinichi se reproducían en su mente una y otra vez al igual que la canción. Había pasado por todos los estados anímicos posibles, desde la tristeza más absoluta acompañada del llanto desesperado del primer día de su depresión, hasta el punto de no sentir nada como en ese momento. Sí, era verdad, ya no lloraba (porque era imposible que le quedaran más lágrimas, estaba segura), pero tampoco comía, ni salía de su habitación, ni quería ver a nadie por lo que tampoco iba al instituto, y el poco rato que conseguía dormir estaba plagado de pesadillas. Lo único que ingería era agua, y porque era demasiado cobarde como para dejarse morir de deshidratación.

Era consciente de que su padre debía de estar a punto de encerrarse en un manicomio, loco de preocupación o, en su defecto, de encerrarla a ella. Y era entonces cuando lo odiaba todo. Odiaba a sus padres por preocuparse tanto por ella hasta el punto de hacerla sentir culpable. Odiaba a Sonoko que llamaba todos los días para preguntar por ella. Odiaba a Shinichi por hacerla amarlo tanto para abandonarla después y darle la espalda. Pero por encima de todas las cosas, se odiaba a sí misma. Se odiaba por preocupar a sus padres y a Sonoko que solo querían lo mejor para ella. Y se odiaba porque a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho Shinichi, de todas las veces que la había hecho llorar y morirse de preocupación por no saber dónde ni cómo estaba, a pesar de todo eso le seguía amando. Y ahí empezaba a contradecirse a sí misma: le amaba y le odiaba, quería verle y quería que desapareciera de su vida para siempre, quería besarle hasta perder el sentido y quería darle una de sus patadas de kárate, a ser posible en el culo o en su cara de engreído. En esos momentos, Ran era una contradicción andante.

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose y las voces hablando en el salón, hizo que Ran se removiera entre las mantas. De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió sonoramente dejando entrar a toda la luz del salón en la oscura habitación. Ran cerró los ojos y se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza como si fuera un vampiro al que le hace daño la luz del sol, pero le dio tiempo a ver quién era la persona que había entrado de esa manera a su habitación. Era Sonoko. No le sorprendía, en realidad lo que le sorprendía era que no hubiera ido a buscarla antes para decirle que era la mayor imbécil y estúpida del mundo, que era lo que realmente se merecía. Su amiga entró decididamente en el cuarto, descorrió las cortinas, subió las persianas y abrió la ventana dejando pasar la brisa fresca, después se dirigió al equipo de música y lo apagó. Hecho esto, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y habló.

- Ran, destápate, me gusta verle la cara a la persona con la que estoy hablando – Ran hizo lo que le pedía desganada y miró a Sonoko -. ¡Dios mío, Ran! ¡Estás horrible!

- Gracias – respondió ésta sarcásticamente.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si puedes hablar! Dado que cada vez que he llamado en los últimos días solo he hablado con tu padre, creí que te habías tragado algo que te impedía comunicarte de manera oral.

- Qué graciosa, Sonoko – dijo Ran con voz neutra.

- Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Sabes?, Shinichi ha reaparecido – contó Sonoko con voz aburrida – y no entiendo qué haces aquí encerrada cuando deberías estar pegada a él como una lapa pidiéndole que no vuelva a irse y defendiendo tu terreno, porque inexplicablemente, su regreso ha hecho que su club de fans en el instituto aumente considerablemente – al ver que la mirada perdida de su amiga se convertía en una de profunda tristeza, Sonoko adoptó un tono de voz serio –. Supongo que tú ya sabías que había vuelto. Mira, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado entre él y tú pero sea lo que sea no merece la pena que estés así por él después de todo lo que te ha hecho.

Ran se incorporó quedándose sentada en la cama pero en ningún momento miró a los ojos de su amiga sabiendo que si lo hacía se derrumbaría, y, francamente, estaba cansada de llorar.

- No ha pasado nada.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No – cansada de la situación, Sonoko cogió de la barbilla a Ran y tiró delicadamente para que la mirara.

- Ran, quiero que sepas que cuando estés preparada para hablar de ello, voy a estar aquí, ¿vale? – al ver que la chica asentía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sonoko se dispuso a echarle su sermón –. Pero no puedes seguir así. Tu padre está a punto de arrancarse el poco pelo que le queda con las manos si no sales de esta habitación. No comes, no vas al instituto ni tampoco a los entrenamientos de kárate a los que no has faltado nunca aunque tu vida dependiera de ello. Y, créeme, escuchar música deprimente no te va ayudar en nada.

- He dejado el kárate. Ya no me interesa – dijo con voz seca.

- ¿Y tampoco te interesa el instituto?

- Claro que me interesa.

- Muy bien, entonces el lunes te quiero puntual en clase, ¿entendido? Y ahora, vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde.

- ¿Llegar tarde? ¿A dónde? – preguntó Ran despertando de golpe.

- He quedado con unos chicos en el karaoke dentro de una hora y media, así que dúchate, vístete, ponte guapa y vámonos – explicó Sonoko.

- Pero, Sonoko, en este momento no soy la mejor compañía para nadie, de verdad. Voy a conseguir pegaros a todos mi depresión.

- No digas tonterías. La música anima a todo el mundo, la música alegre no la que escuchas tú, claro. Tú y yo vamos a ir a ese karaoke y vamos a cantar hasta quedarnos sin voz – declaró con un brillo en sus ojos.

***************

Heiji Hattori contemplaba preocupado a su mejor amigo, Shinichi Kudo, que estaba tirado bocabajo en el sofá del salón del profesor Agasa, totalmente derrotado.

- Kudo, no puedes seguir así, ¿sabes? Aunque la idea resulte tremendamente atractiva, no vas a coger a los Hombres de Negro desde ese sofá.

- Déjame en paz – le llegó la voz amortiguado por el cojín de su amigo –. Me quiero morir. Así, quizás, se acaben mis problemas.

El detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo realmente quería morirse, pero sentía que esa sería una salida demasiado fácil que él no merecía. No, él merecía que lo torturaran lentamente de la manera más cruel y dolorosa posible después de lo que le había hecho a Ran. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera producirle tanto dolor y sufrimiento a la persona que más había amado, amaba, amaría en la vida? Bueno, pues era totalmente posible, él lo había hecho. Pero también había descubierto que el daño que había infringido era directamente proporcional al dolor que sentía él. Aún podía recordar la cara de Ran descompuesta por la tristeza antes de salir corriendo del parque. Dios, como se despreciaba a sí mismo.

Hacía una semana que no la veía. No había ido a clase ni a los entrenamientos de kárate, a los que no había faltado nunca en su vida. Incluso podía recordar que un día la chica se había presentado con cuarenta de fiebre. Su entrenador enseguida lo había mandado llamar y le había ordenado que la llevara a su casa aunque Ran se mostrara bastante reacia. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo hasta aquellos días, pero sabía que era imposible. Se había planteado seriamente el ir él mismo hasta la oficina del detective Mouri para preguntar por ella, ya que ni siquiera Sonoko sabía nada, pero ninguna de las dos posibles consecuencias le convencía. O bien el tío Kogoro le metería una bala entre ceja y ceja al enterarse de que él era el culpable del estado de su hija (lo cual era una idea bastante atractiva si pensaba egoístamente), o bien se desmontaría toda la farsa de que no quería volver a verla y estarían como al principio. Así que se quedó quietecito en su casa, aunque estuvo a punto de pedirle a Hattori que lo esposara a la pata de la cama para detenerlo. Lo que no sabía el detective del este era que su amigo sí que había ido a preguntar por Ran, pero lo que encontró allí fue tan triste que no se atrevió a contárselo a Shinichi.

- Qué bonito es sentir lástima por uno mismo – dijo el detective del oeste – pero, Kudo, piénsalo. Cuanto más tardes en coger a la Organización, más tiempo tardarás en explicárselo todo a Ran y más tiempo tardará ella en perdonarte.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – exclamó Shinichi enfadado mientras se levantaba del sofá y se encaminaba a la salida para después pararse y encarar a su amigo –. De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí? Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda y si ésta es tu manera de intentar animarme, te aviso que no está funcionando. Ran está pasando por un infierno y es por mi maldita culpa. Perdona si lo único que me apetece es ir tras ella y pedirle de rodillas que me perdone. Soy un imbécil. Me quiero morir.

Ante tanta autocompasión, Hattori no lo soportó más. Se dirigió decidido hacia el detective y, sin decir una palabra, le pegó un buen puñetazo en la nariz y le derribó.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – exclamó Shinichi entre sorprendido y dolorido mientras intentaba taparse la hemorragia con las dos manos –. Creo que me has roto la nariz – dijo aún desde el suelo. Hattori, todavía bastante furioso, le cogió de las solapas de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo.

- Escúchame. Escúchame bien porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez, detective de pacotilla – dijo lentamente -. Ran se va a recuperar. Es más, estoy seguro que el lunes la encontrarás sentada en su mesa en clase tranquila y serena. Es una chica fuerte y puede con esto. En cuanto a ti, vas a mover tu culo de detective y vas a coger a esa Organización de mafiosos. Después, vas a ir a ver a Ran, le vas a pedir perdón y le vas a decir que la quieres, ¿entendido? – al ver que Shinichi se había quedado mudo de la sorpresa, lo sacudió y dijo con una mirada amenazadora: – He dicho: ¿Entendido?

- Entendido.

- Bien – y entonces lo soltó para después llamar a gritos -. ¡Haibara! ¡Ven y cúrale la maldita nariz al imbécil de Kudo!

***************

Cuando llegaron al karaoke, Ran vio que había unos cuantos chicos y chicas de su clase que al verlas entrar a Sonoko y a ella se deshicieron en atenciones... y en preguntas.

- ¡Hey, qué sorpresa, Mouri! ¿Cómo estás?

- Mouri, oí que estabas enferma. ¿Ya estás mejor?

- ¡Anda que sí, Mouri! Mira que no estar para recibir a tu marido después de su largo viaje – ante esta exclamación, que Ran no sabía muy quién la había hecho, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica. Pero, gracias al cielo, Sonoko acudió al rescate.

- Bueno, bueno, no la acoséis que todavía está convaleciente – dijo Sonoko –. Y como veo que nadie está usando el karaoke, creo que es nuestro turno. Vamos a elegir una canción, Ran – y se la llevó rápidamente a la tarima dónde preguntó en un susurro: - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – contestó Ran con la mirada perdida –. Gracias, Sonoko.

- De nada. No les hagas caso, ¿vale? – una vez dicho esto, puso la música de una canción al azar.

- Sonoko, ¿por qué esta canción precisamente? – preguntó Ran de repente. Sonoko miró entonces la letra y pensó que no habría tenido tanto acierto si la hubiera elegido expresamente.

- Porque a mí me encanta. Y como ya está sonando la música, tú solo coge el micrófono y canta – ordenó con una sonrisa.

_**Sitting in my room**__ [Sentada en mi habitación]  
__**Feeling sorry for myself**__ [me compadezco de m__í misma]  
__**I can't feel worse**__ [No me puedo sentir peor]  
__**But what else?**__ [Pero, ¿qué más da?]  
__**I wonder what I could say**__ [Me pregunto lo que yo podría decir]  
__**To stop the voices, taunting and laughing**__ [para parar las voces que se burlan y se ríen]  
__**The way they're acting I wish they'd just disappear**__ [La manera en que actúan, ojalá simplemente desaparecieran]  
__**The joke is always on me**__ [La broma siempre es sobre mí]  
__**It's always on me**__ [Siempre es sobre mí]_

_**Why don't they understand**__ [¿Por qué no entendéis]  
__**that we are all the same,**__ [que todos somo iguales,]  
__**we all feel lost at times?**__ [que todos nos sentimos perdidos a veces?]  
__**Why don't they understand**__ [¿Por qué no entendéis]  
__**that someone else's pain**__ [que el dolor de alguien]  
__**is not for gain?**__ [no es beneficioso?]_

_**Sticks and stones won't break my soul**__ [Palos y piedras no destrozarán mi alma]  
__**Get out of the way, I'm invincible**__ [Fuera de mi camino, soy invencible]  
__**Throw them down**__ [Échales]  
__**'Cause the one you hurt's not around**__ [porque la única a la que hieres no está aquí]  
__**Not around**__ [No está aquí]  
__**It's not your place**__ [Éste no es tu lugar]  
__**Honestly**__ [Honestamente]_

_**In the end**__ [Al final]  
__**You'll be the victim**__ [tú serás la víctima]  
__**You're the one who has to live with yourself**__ [Tú eres el único que tiene que vivir contigo]  
__**And when you're reaching for help**__ [Y cuando busques ayuda]  
__**There'll be no one**__ [no habrá nadie]  
__**There's no one**__ [No hay nadie]_

_**Why do**__**n't you understand**__ [¿Por qué no entiendes]  
__**that we are all the same,**__ [que todos somo iguales,]  
__**we all feel lost at times?**__ [que todos nos sentimos perdidos a veces?]  
__**Why don't you understand**__ [¿Por qué no entiendes]  
__**that someone else's pain**__ [que el dolor de alguien]  
__**is not for gain?**__ [no es beneficioso?]_

_**Sticks and stones won't break my soul**__ [Palos y piedras no destrozarán mi alma]  
__**Get out of the way, I'm invincible**__ [Fuera de mi camino, soy invencible]  
__**Throw them down**__ [Échales]  
__**'Cause the one you hurt's not around (not around)**__ [porque la única a la que hieres no está aquí (no está aquí)]  
__**Not around (not around)**__ [No está aquí (no está aquí)]  
__**It's not your place**__ [Éste no es tu lugar]  
__**Honestly**__ [Honestamente]_

_**I won't live in chains**__ [No viviré encadenada]  
__**I've got something to give**__ [Tengo algo que dar]  
__**I won't play these games**__ [No jugaré a estos juegos]  
__**Yeah, I'd rather live**__ [Sí, prefiero vivir]  
__**You know I've come too far**__ [Sabes que he llegado muy lejos]  
__**To be like you are**__ [para ser como tú]_

_**Why do**__**n't you understand**__ [¿Por qué no entiendes]  
__**that we are all the same?**__ [que todos somo iguales?]_

_**Sticks and stones won't break my soul**__ [Palos y piedras no destrozarán mi alma]  
__**Get out of the way, I'm invincible**__ [Fuera de mi camino, soy invencible]  
__**Throw them down...**__ [Échales...]_

_**Throw them down**__ [Échales]  
__**'Cause the one you hurt's not around (not around)**__ [porque la única a la que hieres no está aquí (no está aquí)]  
__**Not around (not around)**__ [No está aquí (no está aquí)]  
__**Not around anymore**__ [No está aquí nunca más]  
__**It's not your place**__ [Éste no es tu lugar]  
__**Honestly**__ [Honestamente]_

Mientras Ran cantaba y empezaba a sentir algo parecido a la diversión, mientras poco a poco, y gracias a Sonoko, empezaba a olvidarse de su depresión y de Shinichi, una figura la observaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la sala.

**

* * *

**

Bueno... lo único que tengo que decir es: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Sé que tenía que haber actualizado hace siglos y que probablemente mi excusa no sea muy buena. La verdad es que se me ha juntado un poco de todo pero la razón principal es que la universidad ocupa todo mi tiempo, absolutamente todo. La buena noticia es que la semana que viene me dan las vacaciones de primavera y que voy a tener dos semanas para adelantar mis historias, así que prometo que el fin de semana que viene habrá otro capítulo.

Aclaraciones: la primera canción es _Addicted_ de Kelly Clarkson, y podéis encontrarla en su álbum _Breakaway_. La segunda se llama _Sticks and Stones_ y es del dúo Aly & AJ (ahora conocido como 78violet), de su primer álbum _Into the Rush_.

**Como siempre, agradecimientos por dejar comentarios a Misuky-chan, sasucote, Rani07 y Sayuri Nara.**

**En fin... ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**

* * *

**

23-09-2009: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	5. Capítulo IV: El Chico Nuevo

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo IV: El Chico Nuevo

Como si realmente hubiera sido convocada por Hattori, Shinichi se encontró ese lunes a Ran sentada en su sitio de siempre y puntual para la primera clase del día. Haciendo acopio de valor, Shinichi se dirigió hacia su pupitre sin mirarla pero, una vez sentado, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano izquierda y miraba distraídamente por la ventana. Estaba tranquila, relajada e increíblemente serena, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. _"Como si yo nunca hubiera vuelto"_ pensó amargamente. No estaba seguro de si no se había percatado de su presencia, o de si, por el contrario, lo había visto y le estaba ignorando deliberadamente. En ese momento, y como si sintiera que la estaba mirando, Ran se volvió y sus miradas se cruzaron. Shinichi observó atentamente algún cambio en la cara de la chica, pero el rostro de Ran permaneció impasible, como si él hubiera sido transparente y hubiera mirado a través de él. Y entonces, lentamente y con esa serenidad que había adoptado, devolvió la vista de nuevo al frente. Y Shinichi comprendió que finalmente, después de todos los errores que había cometido, la había perdido. Había perdido al amor de su vida. Era patético, porque ¿cómo perder a Ran si nunca la había tenido? Además de patético, estúpido. Llevaba enamorado de esa chica desde más tiempo del que podía recordar, y nunca se había atrevido a confesárselo. Y podía seguir añadiendo calificativos a su larga lista de defectos, como cobarde, porque había tenido miedo de que ella le rechazara. Y había sido un cabrón y un mentiroso, al decirle aquellas mentiras horribles en el parque. Y ahora ella le miraba como a un desconocido, como si todos aquellos años se hubieran borrado de plumazo. Sabía que podría ganarse otro puñetazo de Hattori por sus pensamientos pero la verdad era la verdad: quería morirse.

***************

Aquel estaba siendo uno de los peores días en la vida de Ran Mouri. Sí, había conseguido pasar la prueba de volver a ver a Shinichi, cuando él había llegado esa mañana a clase; y aunque en el breve momento en que se habían cruzado sus miradas, casi se había echado a llorar, había logrado superarlo con dignidad. También se había llevado una gran sorpresa al verlo con un ojo amoratado y la nariz hinchada y había sufrido unas ganas horrorosas de preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero había conseguido reprimirlas. Como decía Sonoko, sea lo que fuera lo que le hubiera pasado, se lo merecía.

Pero lo peor había venido después, y no por Shinichi, sino por sus "amados" compañeros de clase (nótese la ironía). Se habían pasado toda la mañana, o bien escribiéndole notitas o bien a viva voz, preguntándole si realmente se había producido el divorcio del siglo. Ran no entendía porqué su relación, o lo que quiera que tuviera con Shinichi, era tan de interés público. Sonoko le resolvió la duda a la hora de la comida.

- Es normal, Ran. Tú eres bastante popular por tus logros en el club de kárate, y ahora más aún por ser la hija de Kogoro el durmiente. Y Kudo es famoso. Sale en la televisión y en los periódicos, e incluso, tiene un club de fans. Para mí, todo eso es totalmente inmerecido – terció Sonoko.

- Tampoco es totalmente inmerecido, Sonoko, no seamos injustas. Shinichi ha resuelto todos sus casos bien, eso no lo consigue cualquiera.

- ¿Injusta? – exclamó Sonoko sorprendida –. Después de todo lo que te ha hecho y ¿no quieres ser injusta? Pues que sepas que estás en todo tu derecho de ser injusta, Ran. De verdad, no entiendo qué es lo que le veis para que todas estéis tan encandiladas con él – terminó la chica con disgusto.

- No querrás que sea yo la que te haga una lista de sus virtudes, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ran con un poco de ironía.

- Si todavía le encuentras alguna virtud es que eres aún más buena de lo que creía. Y no es un halago... – Ran sólo pudo bajar la mirada –. Por cierto – prosiguió su amiga -, ¿cuándo me vas a contar lo que pasó en vuestro reencuentro?

- Sonoko, sabes que no quiero hablar de ello.

- Si no lo sacas, no vas a poder reponerte nunca.

- Ya lo sé pero prefiero no sacarlo en un comedor atiborrado de gente. No quiero darles más de qué hablar, si me echo a llorar – murmuró Ran.

- Conozco el sitio perfecto, entonces – y diciendo esto, Sonoko se la llevó arrastrando hasta el límite del jardín del instituto dónde nunca se acercaba nadie y la obligó a sentarse en el césped para hacerlo ella después –. Muy bien. Habla – ordenó muy seria.

- Bueno... – suspiró –. Esto no es fácil, ¿sabes? – pero Sonoko esperó pacientemente mientras Ran reunía fuerzas –. Me dijo... Me dijo que no quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos, que le había estado ahogando... y que nunca dejaría los casos por mí... También insinuó que esa había sido la razón por la que apenas me había llamado desde que se fue. No quiere saber nada más de mí... se acabó – sorprendentemente Ran no lloró, porque no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar, claro. Pero el dolor que sentía por dentro era tan fuerte que apenas la dejaba respirar.

- ¡Qué cabrón! – exclamó Sonoko furiosa y sorprendiendo a Ran. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba diciendo una palabrota, y eso hizo que la quisiera aún más porque su amiga era capaz de olvidar toda la educación que le habían inculcado desde pequeña sólo para defenderla y expresar su solidaridad.

- Lo sé... Mira, Sonoko, lo único que quiero es pasar página. No quiero pasarme toda la vida amargada sólo por un chico, pero no sé si voy a poder hacerlo yo sola. Por favor, ayúdame – suplicó.

- Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Para eso estamos las amigas, Ran – le contestó dulcemente.

La tarde fue algo mejor que la mañana. Después de comer tuvieron una clase de gimnasia bastante tranquila. Pero su más o menos pasable tarde se truncó al encontrarse con Leiko Kitade al salir del vestuario. Altísima, pelo lacio y largo de color castaño claro, unos bonitos ojos azul claro, vientre plano y curvas bien proporcionadas. Toda una modelo sacada de una revista... y presidenta del club de fans del gran detective Shinichi Kudo. No hacía falta decir que estaba colada por él.

- ¡Ran! Qué alegría verte de nuevo y perfectamente sana. Oí que has estado enferma, pobre... – dijo con voz dulzona.

- Sí... algo así... – evadió Ran. No entendía porqué se dirigía a ella con tanta confianza si no habían hablado en la vida.

- Bueno, la verdad es que yo quería preguntarte algo – siguió con una enorme sonrisa -. ¿Es verdad que Shinichi Kudo y tú ya no estáis juntos?

- ¿Eso no deberías saberlo tú? Como presidenta de su club de fans, deberías saberlo todo sobre él – después de haber respondido una y otra vez a la misma pregunta, le había cogido el truco a eso de mantenerse impasible.

- Bueno, por eso mismo recurro a mi fuente más fiable: ¡tú! – exclamó Leiko riéndose como si hubiera dicho lo más gracioso del mundo.

- Pues sí, es verdad. Se acabó – respondió Ran cortante.

- ¿Definitivamente?

- Sí.

- Oye... tú lo conoces muy bien... ¿Crees que él y yo...? – Ran ya había tenido suficiente así que la cortó.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él directamente y a mí me dejas en paz? ¡Olvídame, Kitade! – y Ran se marchó malhumorada hacia su siguiente clase dejando a Leiko con la palabra en la boca pero bastante complacida.

***************

Ran siguió enfurecida durante la última clase de la tarde: Historia, lo cual no la puso de buen humor. No podía entender como alguien podía ser tan descarado como Leiko Kitade al preguntarle sobre su relación con Shinichi para después pedirle opinión sobre una posible relación entre ellos. Quería creer que no le importaba, que Shinichi se había encargado de cerrar una etapa de su vida que ya había quedado atrás. Pero no era así: le importaba, y no creía que se hubiera cerrado ninguna etapa, al menos hasta que lo perdiera de vista. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, no volver a verlo nunca más; pero eso sería imposible hasta que no acabaran las clases en junio. Y, después, la universidad, y se acabaría Shinichi Kudo para siempre.

La última vez que había hablado del futuro con su madre, ésta le había dicho que si quería estudiar en alguna universidad europea o, incluso, en alguna universidad de la Ivy League, podría llamar a algunos de los contactos que le debían algún favor. Al principio, había rechazado la idea de irse lejos de su familia y amigos, y también le daba mucha pena dejar a su padre solo sabiendo lo dependiente que era de ella; pero quizá era eso lo que necesitaba: alejarse, independizarse...

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Ran empezó a recoger sus cosas lentamente, retrasando todo lo que podía la hora de volver a casa. Después de una semana entera de enclaustramiento voluntario, no tenía ganas de volver a encerrarse en su cuarto.

- Hola. Me llamo Kanaye Takahashi. Tú eres Ran Mouri, ¿verdad? – un chico de su edad pero que iba a la otra clase, y al que sólo conocía de haberlo visto en los pasillos, era el que acababa de hablarle. Y Ran, cansada del día que llevaba y sospechando lo que el chico quería, explotó.

- Si lo que quieres es saber si realmente se ha producido el divorcio del año, te aclaro que dos personas no se pueden separar si nunca han estado juntas, ¿entendido? Y espero que también se lo aclares a todos tus amiguitos porque estoy harta de contestar la misma pregunta una y otra vez. O mejor: ¿por qué no vais a darle a lata a él, para variar? ¡Se le da mucho mejor que a mí ser el maldito centro de atención! – jadeando después de su explosión, Ran se fijó en la cara de perplejidad que ponía el chico. Una cara bastante atractiva, tenía que admitir. Tenía los ojos completamente negros; no oscuros, sino negros. Tenía también el pelo corto, peinado con estudiado desorden, tan negro como el azabache, lo que contrastaba con su piel pálida. Era alto y delgado, y un poco musculoso. Parecía un vampiro salido de las novelas de Stephenie Meyer.

- Oye, no es por ofender, pero no me importan en lo más mínimo tus problemas amorosos – contestó Takahashi sin atisbo de burla –. En realidad, lo que quería era proponerte algo. Verás, unos amigos y yo estamos montando un grupo de música pero aún nos falta una cantante. Vamos a hacer unas pruebas para todas las chicas que estén interesadas el próximo viernes. Como sé que cantas bastante bien, pensé que quizás te gustaría probar.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú como canto? – preguntó Ran recelosa.

- Bueno... te escuché el otro día en el karaoke. Yo también estaba allí – contestó el chico mirándola un poco extrañado. Y Ran no le culpó. La verdad era que no entendía como podía haber pasado por alto a un chico tan guapo como ése. Ran se fijaba en los chicos, quizá no tanto como Sonoko, pero lo hacía. Su mundo no giraba en torno a Shinichi... ¿O sí? Tenía que olvidarse de él. ¡Ya!

- Verás... – comenzó Ran – es muy amable por tu parte haber pensado en mí pero no sé si yo valgo para eso. Nunca he cantado fuera de un karaoke, y odio que me miren y ser el centro de atención, y...

- ¿No me digas que tienes miedo escénico? – la interrumpió Kanaye incrédulo –. Deberías estar acostumbrada después de haber participado en tantas competiciones de kárate.

- Bueno... no es miedo escénico, es...

- ¿Cuándo son esas pruebas? – la interrumpió Sonoko Suzuki entrando en la clase.

- El viernes después de clase, en el Salón de Actos – respondió el chico un poco sorprendido por la interrupción.

- No te preocupes, ¿eh, Takahashi? Ran estará allí puntual. Seguro que os encanta, Ran es la mejor – aseguró Sonoko mientras Ran la miraba boquiabierta.

- Entonces nos vemos el viernes, Mouri. Te estaré esperando – y dirigiéndole una última sonrisa, haciéndolo ver aún más guapo y anulando toda capacidad de respuesta de Ran, Kanaye salió del aula.

Después de eso, Ran sólo podía mirar incrédula a Sonoko. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? Era decisión suya si quería o no ponerse en ridículo cantando en un grupo de pop, rock, o lo que fuera. Y así se lo hizo saber.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Y si yo no quiero cantar en ningún grupo? – preguntó indignada.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Ran! Sólo es una prueba, ni siquiera sabes si te van a coger. Además, me pediste ayuda para superar lo del imbécil de Kudo y eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo – respondió Sonoko con una sonrisa pícara.

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todos!

**Esto es una visita muy rápida porque no tengo tiempo para nada más.**

**Sólo dar las gracias a Misuky-chan, memoriesofkagome y Sayuri Nara por dejar vuestros comentarios.**

**Bueno...**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**

* * *

**

23-09-2009: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	6. Capítulo V: Renacimiento

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo V: Renacimiento**

- Oye, Sonoko, ¿qué me puedes contar de Kanaye Takahashi?

La aludida levantó la mirada para observar a su mejor amiga. Era jueves por la tarde, acababan de terminar las clases y Sonoko se había quedado con Ran en la clase de música para ensayar la canción que cantaría al día siguiente en las pruebas para el grupo.

- No sé. ¿Qué quieres saber? – respondió.

- Bueno... algo, lo que sea. Es que me he dado cuenta de que no sé nada sobre él. Es más, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que existía hasta que me habló el otro día – explicó Ran -. ¿Es nuevo?

- Más o menos. Lleva aquí desde que empezó el curso en septiembre, tiempo más que suficiente como para que hayas reparado en él. Aunque la verdad es que no me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta, llevas meses en las nubes – al ver que su amiga bajaba la mirada y componía esa expresión triste y compungida que Sonoko estaba empezando a odiar, decidió cambiar de tema –. En realidad, no sé mucho más que tú. Ese chico es todo un misterio. Lo único que sé es que tiene nuestra edad y que está buenísimo, aunque eso salta a la vista... Ah, y puedo decirte donde vive – eso consiguió captar toda la atención de Ran.

- Sonoko, no me digas que te colaste en el despacho del director para ver su historial académico y hacerte con todos sus datos...

- Pues entonces no te lo digo.

- ¡Sonoko! – exclamó Ran escandalizada.

- Vale, Ran, tranquila... Pero ¿qué podía hacer con un hombre como ese rondando por aquí? No es culpa mía. La carne es débil – dijo teatralmente.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Makoto?

- Me he dado cuenta de que las relaciones a distancia nunca acaban bien.

- ¿Vas a dejarle? – gritó Ran –. Pero no puedes hacer eso. Él te quiere y...

- Cálmate, Ran – interrumpió Sonoko -. ¿Qué te pasa hoy que estás tan explosiva? Por supuesto que no voy a dejar a Makoto... – dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿Qué estás planeando? – preguntó Ran enarcando una ceja.

- Nada. Sólo que si no consigo hablar en serio con él antes del baile de fin de curso, pienso darle un ultimátum para impedir que se vuelva a ir. Pero que esté total y completamente enamorada de mi chico no quiere decir que esté ciega. Reconoce que Kanaye es un bombón.

- Bueno... supongo que sí – entonces Ran frunció el ceño –. Y ¿desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre de pila? ¿A qué viene tanta familiaridad?

- Supones que sí – bufó Sonoko –. Hay quién no merece tener ojos en la cara. En fin... Le llamo por su nombre de pila desde que trabajamos juntos en el Consejo escolar – al ver la cara de incomprensión de Ran, Sonoko recordó algo –. Ah... es verdad, a ti no te lo había contado... Verás, Kanaye y su grupo son los que van a tocar en el baile de fin de curso y ya de paso se han presentado voluntarios para ayudarme con la organización... ¿A qué Kanaye es un amor? En serio, Ran, me gusta para ti – dijo con malicia.

- ¡Sonoko! ¡Qué tonterías dices! Ni siquiera lo conozco. Además, sabes que en estos momentos lo último que me interesa son los chicos – declaró Ran.

- De verdad, Ran, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que te olvides de Kudo – replicó Sonoko con fastidio.

- Sonoko... – suspiró Ran volviéndose a poner triste.

- ¡Es verdad! – exclamó su amiga –. Mírate, Ran. No puede ser que cada vez que alguien mencione el nombre 'S' o el apellido 'K' pongas esa cara y te hundas en la desesperación. Deberías empezar a plantearte el superarlo de una buena vez – dijo Sonoko. Esa explosión se debía a que Ran no había avanzado en su depresión en la última semana. Sí, salía de su habitación e iba a clase. Incluso llevaba bastante bien lo tener que ver a Kudo todos los días porque había adoptado a la indiferencia cómo defensa y eso parecía ayudarla. Pero lo peor era cuando se quedaba sola, o con Sonoko, ya que entonces se le caía la máscara y volvía a sumirse en un estado pasivo-depresivo con el que parecía sentirse bastante cómoda. Lo único que esperaba Sonoko era que todo aquél rollo del grupo de música funcionara y la reanimara, o como mucho, que le mantuviera la mente ocupada.

- ¿Crees que a mí me gusta esto? – replicó Ran con los ojos anegados en lágrimas -. ¿Crees que no lo estoy intentando? Lo intento... lo intento con todas mis fuerzas pero no es fácil. No esperes que en dos semanas pueda borrar un sentimiento con el que he convivido durante más de diez años.

- Ran, yo... – un sonido muy fuerte procedente del pasillo interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

No habían cerrado la puerta del todo por lo que podían oír casi todo lo que pasaba en el pasillo. Cuando se asomaron a la puerta, descubrieron lo que había causado aquél estrépito. Justo en frente de la puerta de la clase de música, al otro lado del estrecho pasillo, estaba el armario de la limpieza. Al parecer, la puerta se había abierto dejando caer todas las escobas, fregonas y cubos que había dentro.

- Sinceramente, no me extraña que la puerta haya cedido. Ese armario siempre está lleno hasta los topes – dijo Sonoko.

- Pero, Sonoko, el armario siempre está cerrado. ¿Cómo se ha podido abrir la puerta sola? – preguntó Ran extrañada y observando el pasillo desierto.

- Eso es algo que nunca sabremos porque aquí no hay nadie que nos lo explique – replicó Sonoko –. Anda, volvamos a ensayar tu canción.

***************

Shinichi Kudo iba corriendo hacia su casa a todo lo que le daban sus pies. Acababa de hacer lo más horrible que podía hacer siendo como era un detective: escuchar una conversación ajena. Pero lo que había descubierto, o mejor dicho, lo que no había descubierto, lo tenía sumamente intrigado... y alarmado. Desde que se había enterado de que Ran se iba a presentar a unas estúpidas pruebas de canto, se había dedicado a investigar al tal Kanaye Takahashi. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía algo más de él que su nombre y su edad; lo peor era que el nombre y la edad se podían falsificar fácilmente. Y ahí era dónde entraban los oscuros pensamientos de Shinichi. ¿Y si Takahashi fuese un...? No, no quería siquiera pensarlo. Además, era imposible porque el chico había entrado al instituto en septiembre y por aquel entonces, Shinichi aún no había recuperado su cuerpo, así que no tendría sentido.

Así que se había metido en el armario de limpieza para poder escuchar la conversación de Ran y Sonoko y ver si ellas sabían algo más de aquel chico misterioso. Pero ni siquiera Sonoko, la chica que llevaba en su cabeza todos los datos de todos los estudiantes del instituto (sobre todo si eran chicos guapos), sabía nada. Pero en un momento dado, la conversación se fue por otros derroteros, y, ciertamente, a Shinichi no le gustó escuchar lo que decía Ran sobre cómo se encontraba. Eso no pudo soportarlo y entonces echó a correr, siendo tan negligente que se llevó por delante todos los trastos que había en el armario, causando un gran escándalo. Pero parecía que no lo habían descubierto.

Mientras iba pensando en todos estos acontecimientos, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su calle. Iba a meterse en su casa directamente pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Frente a la casa del profesor Agasa, estaba aparcada una moto bastante conocida. _"No puede ser... __¡Otra vez no!"_ pensó con desesperación y se encaminó a la casa de su vecino. Una vez dentro, se dirigió directamente hacia la sala de estar y exclamó:

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿Es que no tienes casa? – el detective del oeste, Heiji Hattori, que estaba recostado en el sofá mientras hacia zapping en la televisión, levantó la vista para mirarlo y volvió a su tarea con el mando a distancia.

- Veo que ya tienes la nariz casi curada – murmuró distraídamente.

- No gracias a ti – respondió Shinichi de mala manera –. Mira, he tenido un día horrible así que contéstame de una vez. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Heiji con interés mientras se incorporaba.

- Hay un tío rondando a Ran del que no me fío – respondió sentándose al lado de su amigo y rival en el sofá.

- Bueno, por si no lo sabes, se llaman celos. Son un poco molestos pero acabarás superándolos... o no – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- No, no es eso. Verás, es un chico nuevo, entró al instituto al comenzar el año, pero lo más perturbador es que nadie sabe nada de él. Lo único que he podido averiguar en cuatro días es que se llama Kanaye Takahashi y que tiene diecisiete años. No me puedo quitar de la cabeza que quizás es...

- ... un Hombre de Negro – completó Heiji –. Sabes que eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

- Sí, lo sé, pero no confío en él.

- Pues entonces mantenlo vigilado.

- Sí, eso es lo que haré – respondió Shinichi pensativo –. Aún no me has contestado. ¿Qué haces aquí? – al ver cómo el cuerpo de Heiji entró en tensión y la cara que puso, Shinichi tuvo su respuesta -. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Toyama? – ahora Heiji puso cara de incredulidad y Shinichi se echó a reír -. ¿Vas a preguntarme cómo lo sé? Sólo pones esa cara de irritación cuando se trata de ella.

- Se ha echado un amiguito y ahora yo sobro en su vida – gruñó Heiji –. No me importa.

- ¿Sabes que la mayoría de las veces que decimos "No me importa" quiere decir que sí nos importa?

- Pues esta vez pertenece a la minoría.

- ¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías y me cuentas qué ha pasado? – inquirió Shinichi con una sonrisa indulgente.

- Se ha liado con un idiota. Le dije claramente lo que pensaba, discutimos y ahora no quiere verme. Fin de la historia – explicó con un tinte de amargura en la voz.

- Deberías decirle lo que sientes.

- ¿Y qué es lo que siento si puede saberse?

- Vamos, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Ve y díselo, no tienes nada que perder. Sé de lo que estoy hablando, y esperar no te va a ayudar en nada. No cometas el mismo error que yo – terminó Shinichi amargado.

- Vaya... ¿Tan mal van las cosas con Ran? – preguntó Heiji preocupado.

- No es que vayan mal, es que no van. Se está haciendo la indiferente. Me ignora, es como si fuera transparente. Pero lo peor es que sé que está sufriendo, y eso me hace sufrir a mí. Por eso te aconsejo que aproveches el momento; si la quieres, díselo. No dudes, simplemente hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y acabes como yo.

- Eso no me va a pasar a mí – dijo Heiji con determinación.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de oír eso, amigo – sonrió Shinichi.

***************

Al día siguiente, Ran estaba al borde de la histeria. Ella no quería cantar delante de nadie, todo había sido idea de Sonoko. Su amiga le había prometido que eso la ayudaría a superar sus problemas pero la chica no estaba tan segura de eso. Hacer el ridículo delante de un montón de gente no era la mejor manera de levantarse el ánimo. La verdad era que estaba cansada de toda aquella situación. Lo único que quería era que el curso se acabara pronto y entonces se podría ir a la universidad, dónde su pasado no pudiera encontrarla. Tenía muy claro que huir del pasado no era lo más valiente que había hecho en su vida, pero, claro, nadie había dicho que ella fuera valiente, y llevaría colgado toda su vida un cartel que pusiera "Cobarde" de buena gana si eso significaba no volver a sufrir.

Al finalizar las clases, Sonoko llevó a Ran a rastras hasta el Salón de Actos. Una vez allí, Sonoko la había dirigido hasta las gradas para que se sentara y le había prometido que volvería en seguida. A pesar de los nervios, Ran se fijó en el escenario improvisado que había montado sobre la tarima que había al final de las gradas. Allí estaban ya preparados todos los instrumentos, y también los cinco chicos que formaban parte del grupo (entre los que estaba Kanaye) y el profesor de música, el profesor Ikeda. También se fijó en las personas que ocupaban las gradas. Debía de haber unas veinte chicas que iban a realizar la prueba, entre las que se incluía, como no, Leiko Kitade. En aquel momento, un chico alto y de cabello color castaño cogió un micrófono y se dirigió a las gradas.

- Bien, vamos a empezar ya – anunció –. Pero antes quiero presentaros a los integrantes del grupo. Primero tenemos al guitarrista principal, Kanaye Takahashi – el susodicho se adelantó un poco y saludó brevemente –. Al bajo, Hiroshi Tanaka – continuó refiriéndose a un chico larguirucho y delgado – A los teclados, Kisho Kimura – un tipo de cabello color castaño claro y ojos azules –. A la batería, Botan Nakamura – un chico bajito y algo corpulento –. Y por último, yo soy Kane Watanabe y soy el otro guitarrista. En el jurado, estaremos el profesor Ikeda, al que ya todos conocéis, y yo. En fin, ya no nos podemos retrasar más. Empecemos.

Cuando llevaban casi una hora y media de audiciones, Ran empezó a mosquearse. Sonoko no había aparecido y en seguida le iba a tocar a ella ya que sólo quedaban otra chica y ella. Había visto a dieciocho chicas subirse al escenario, cantar y volver a sus asientos. La mejor, por supuesto, había sido Leiko Kitade, y seguro que se iba a quedar con el puesto, aunque estaba claro que no se lo merecía. Ran nunca había conocido a alguien tan frívolo y repelente como ella, y eso lo transmitía al cantar, por muy buena voz que tuviera.

- Ran Mouri – oyó que Watanabe la llamaba –. Te toca – Ran empezó a plantearse las posibilidades de huir que tenía, pero, sin saber muy bien cómo, ya que ella no había dado la orden, sus pies la encaminaron hasta el escenario. El micrófono estaba justo en el centro; a la derecha quedaba Kanaye y a la izquierda Tanaka, detrás estaban Kimura y Nakamura.

Una vez situada en su sitio, la música empezó a sonar. Conocía la canción mejor que su nombre y apellido, Sonoko se había encargado de ello, pero cuando le llegó el momento de empezar a cantar, abrió la boca y... no salió nada. Los chicos a su alrededor empezaron a mirarse extrañados pero, aún así, siguieron tocando para darle otra oportunidad. Pero Ran seguía sin poder cantar. No sabía lo que le pasaba pero no podía cantar, estaba demasiado asustada. Unos segundos después escuchó cómo la música se extinguía, y el carraspeo de Watanabe para llamar su atención.

- Mouri, sé que estás nerviosa, pero no podemos esperar hasta que se te pase, aún queda otra chica y tenemos que dar el resultado esta misma tarde. Así que ¿vas a cantar de una vez? – preguntó Watanabe muy serio. Ran estaba a punto de salir corriendo, humillada, cuando escuchó una voz gritarle:

- ¡Vamos, Ran! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Yo confío en ti! – era Sonoko. Y no venía sola. Traía al club de fans que había formado cuando Ran competía en torneos de kárate. Algunos llevaban pancartas en las que se podía leer cosas cómo "Tú puedes, Ran", "Eres la mejor" o "Estamos contigo". Sonoko era realmente increíble. Tenía mucha suerte de tener una amiga como ella.

A través del barullo, pudo escuchar una voz que le hablaba desde su derecha:

- Creía que no tenías miedo escénico – comentó Kanaye con tono jocoso –. Vamos, Mouri, tú puedes con esto. Déjales a todos boquiabiertos con ese chorro de voz que sé que tienes – dijo con una sonrisa que podría iluminar la ciudad de Tokio entera; y la chica tuvo que devolvérsela.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ran captó otro movimiento que llamó su atención; una figura que observaba desde la puerta. Era Shinichi. Ran estuvo a punto de gemir. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí? ¿No sé suponía que a él no le importaba nada de lo que hacía? Una vocecita en su interior le dijo que sabía perfectamente lo que había ido a hacer Shinichi allí. Quería verla humillada. No se conformaba con haberse reído de ella todo aquel tiempo, sino que quería que todos los demás también se rieran. _"¡Muy bien! Te vas a enterar de lo que puedo hacer"_ pensó con enfado.

- ¡Watanabe! – exclamó decidida –. Quiero volver a intentarlo.

- Muy bien – asintió el aludido –. Chicos, cuando queráis.

La música empezó a sonar, pero esa vez, cuando a Ran le tocó cantar, no se quedó callada, sino que cantó con toda el alma.

_**I can almost see it,**__ [Casi puedo verlo,]  
__**that dream I'm dreamin'**__ [ese sueño que tengo]  
__**but there's a voice inside my head saying **__[pero hay una voz dentro de mi cabeza diciendo]__**  
"You'll never reach it".**__ ["Nunca lo alcanzarás".]  
__**Every step I'm taking,**__ [Cada paso que doy,]  
__**every move I make feels**__ [cada movimiento que hago se siente]  
__**lost, with no direction.**__[perdido, sin dirección.]  
__**My faith is shakin'**__ [Mi fe se está debilitando]  
__**but I gotta keep tryin',**__ [pero tengo que seguir probando,]  
__**gotta keep my head held high.**__[tengo que mantener la cabeza bien alta.]_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain.**__ [Siempre va a haber otra montaña.]  
__**I'm always gonna wanna make it move.**__ [Siempre voy a querer que se mueva.]  
__**Always gonna be an uphill battle.**__[Siempre va a haber una batalla difícil.]  
__**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.**__[Algunas veces tendré que perder.]  
__**Ain't about how fast I get there.**__ [No es sobre cómo de rápido llegaré.]  
__**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side.**__[No es sobre lo que está esperando al otro lado.]  
__**It's the climb.**__ [Es la escalada.]_

Lo que sintió Ran cuando tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar fue algo que no había sentido nunca en su vida. Sintió una especie de corriente que fluía de la mano con la que sujetaba el micro y se extendía a todo su cuerpo. Pero no era doloroso. Era algo que la hacía sentirse poderosa, viva. Algo que la hacía sentir como si nada pudiera con ella, como si sus problemas no tuvieran mayor importancia, lo único que importaba era vivir ese momento tan especial. Se sentía renacida, cómo un ave fénix que renace de sus cenizas. Era una sensación increíble y maravillosa.

_**The struggles I'm facing,**__ [Los problemas que enfrento,]  
__**the chances I'm taking**__ [los riesgos que corro]  
__**sometimes might knock me down but**__ [algunas veces podrían derribarme pero]  
__**no, I'm not breaking.**__ [no, no estoy vencida.]  
__**I may not know it **__[No podría saberlo]__**  
but these are the moments that**__ [pero estos son los momentos que]  
__**I'm gonna remember most, yeah.**__[más voy a recordar, sí.]  
__**I just gotta keep going, **__[Sólo tengo que seguir aguantando,]  
__**and I gotta be strong.**__ [y tengo que ser fuerte.]  
__**Just keep pushing on, 'cause...**__ [Sólo seguir avanzando, porque...]_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain.**__ [Siempre va a haber otra montaña.]  
__**I'm always gonna wanna make it move.**__ [Siempre voy a querer que se mueva.]  
__**Always gonna be an uphill battle.**__[Siempre va a haber una batalla difícil.]  
__**But sometimes I'm gonna have to lose.**__ [Pero algunas veces tendré que perder.]  
__**Ain't about how fast I get there.**__ [No es sobre cómo de rápido llegaré.]  
__**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side.**__ [No es sobre lo que está esperando al otro lado.]  
__**It's the climb.**__ [Es la escalada.]_

_**Yeah-yeah**_

La canción hablaba de la superación. La vida nunca es fácil, y presenta retos y obstáculos que superar todos los días. Y Ran había aprendido la lección. No podía dejarse vencer por un chico, por muy amigo suyo que fuera o por mucho que lo quisiera. Si Shinichi había decidido tirar por la borda todo lo que tenían sólo por unos casos, entonces allá él. Ran sabía que iba a ser duro porque sentía demasiado. Qué demonios, ya lo estaba siendo. Pero no era nada que ella no pudiera superar. Había pasado por cosas peores, como la separación de sus padres, y había podido seguir adelante. En aquella ocasión había tenido a un Shinichi de siete años apoyándola. Ahora tenía algo mucho mejor, y que sabía que no la iba a dejar nunca: la música.

_**There's always gonna be another mountain.**__ [Siempre va a haber otra montaña.]  
__**I'm always gonna wanna make it move.**__ [Siempre voy a querer que se mueva.]  
__**Always gonna be an uphill battle.**__[Siempre va a haber una batalla difícil.]  
__**Sometimes you're gonna have to lose.**__[Algunas veces tendrás que perder.]  
__**Ain't about how fast I get there.**__ [No es sobre cómo de rápido llegaré.]  
__**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side.**__[No es sobre lo que está esperando al otro lado.]  
__**It's the climb.**__ [Es la escalada.]_

_**Yeah-yeah-yea**_

_**Keep on moving,**__ [Sigue en movimiento,]  
__**keep climbing,**__ [sigue escalando,]  
__**keep the faith,**__ [mantén la fe,]  
__**baby.**__ [cariño.]_

_**It's all about...**__ [Todo es sobre...]  
__**it's all about the climb.**__[Todo es sobre la escalada.]  
__**Keep your faith,**__ [Mantén la fe,]  
__**Keep your faith.**__ [mantén la fe.]_

_**Whoa, Oh Whoa.**_

Cuando acabó la canción, todos (incluido Shinichi) la miraban boquiabiertos y nadie decía nada. Eso acabó con la euforia. Avergonzada y con la cabeza gacha, Ran dejó el micrófono en el soporte y, silenciosamente, bajó del escenario dispuesta a marcharse a la tranquilidad de su casa. Cuando había llegado a la puerta e iba a pasar junto a Shinichi, la voz de Watanabe la detuvo.

- Mouri, el primer ensayo es el lunes después de clase en la sala de música. Sé puntual, por favor.

**

* * *

**

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!!

**Aquí dejo el capítulo cinco y a una Ran bastante recuperada (ya era hora). Este capítulo me gusta bastante, y espero que a vosotros os guste tanto como a mí.**

**Miles de agradecimientos a Misuky-chan, Paz_ita, memoriesofkagome, popita y Sayuri Nara por vuestros reviews.**

**Y ya está.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**

**

* * *

**

05-01-2010: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	7. Capítulo VI: El Viaje

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI: El Viaje**

Aquella mañana, Ran se encontraba en la clase de música en vez de en clase de matemáticas. Ran sabía que no debía haber hecho novillos, que tenía que estar dando matemáticas como todos los jueves a primera hora, pero es que... simplemente no estaba de humor.

Así que, al verse con ese ánimo aquella mañana, se había ido derecha a la clase de música, que normalmente estaba vacía a primera hora, y se había puesto a hacer algo que, como había descubierto durante las últimas dos semanas, le ayudaba bastante: cantar. Durante las últimas dos semanas de ensayos con el grupo, había aprendido que la música era el mejor instrumento para expresar y liberar sentimientos. Y así, la tristeza, frustración y confusión del último mes había acabado tomando la forma de una canción.

_**I see your face in my mind as I drive away,**__ [Veo tu cara en mi mente mientras me alejo,]  
__**cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.**__ [porque ninguno de nosotros pensó que iba a terminar de esta manera]  
__**People are people,**__ [La gente es la gente,]  
__**and sometimes we change our minds,**__ [y a veces cambiamos de opinión,]  
__**but it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**__[pero me está matando verte perseguir todo ese tiempo.]_

_**Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie.**__ [La música empieza a sonar como el final de una triste película.]  
__**It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see**__ [Es el tipo de final que realmente no quieres ver]  
__**cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down.**__ [porque es una tragedia y sólo te abatirá.]  
__**Now I don't know what to be without you around.**__[Ahora no sé lo que ser sin ti cerca.]_

_**And we know it's never simple, never easy,**__ [Y sabemos que nunca es sencillo, nunca es fácil,]  
__**never a clean break, noone here to save me.**__ [nunca es una ruptura limpia, no hay nadie aquí para salvarme.]  
__**You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand.**__[Eres lo único que conozco como la palma de mi mano.]_

_**And I can't breathe**__ [Y no puedo respirar]  
__**without you,**__ [sin ti,]  
__**but I have to...**__ [pero tengo que...]  
__**breathe**__ [respirar]  
__**without you,**__ [sin ti,]  
__**but I have to...**__[pero tengo que...]_

- Eso suena un poco triste, ¿no? – sobresaltada, Ran dejó de tocar y alzó la vista. Era Kanaye quién la había interrumpido. Más tranquila, Ran guardó la guitarra en su funda, y se volvió para mirarlo –. Perdón si te he asustado – dijo el chico sonriendo.

- Tranquilo – sonrió también Ran -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo. La verdad, es que nunca he aguantado muy bien la historia a primera hora de la mañana, y he descubierto que hacer novillos de vez en cuando no es un pecado tan grave... si no te pillan, claro. Así que, ya que tú me has pillado a mí y yo te he pillado a ti, podríamos guardarnos el secreto el uno al otro, ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece bien – respondió Ran, contagiándose del buen humor de Kanaye.

- Entonces, la canción que estabas tocando ¿la has escrito tú?

- Bueno... – dudó la chica un poco avergonzada -, sí. Tú eres el experto de la guitarra... ¿qué te ha parecido?

- Bueno... – empezó con aire crítico –. la guitarra suena bastante bien... y el efecto con tu voz es impresionante, pero... ¿no es un poco triste?

- Sí... – contestó bajando la mirada -. Verás, este no ha sido el mejor mes de mi vida, y... bueno... supongo que todo el cúmulo de sentimientos que he tenido últimamente... ha desembocado en esa canción.

- ¿Es por ese chico del que te "divorciaste"? – preguntó Kanaye interesado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me lo gritaste a la cara el día que nos conocimos – respondió con aire socarrón.

- Oh, es verdad – gimió Ran –. Siento haberme portado tan mal contigo aquel día. Lo que pasa es que tuve un día horrible y acabé pagándolo contigo a pesar de que tú no tenías la culpa y...

- Tranquila – la interrumpió -, en serio, no pasa nada. No te lo tomé en cuenta. Así que Shinichi Kudo, ¿eh?

- Sí. ¿Le conoces?

- No personalmente, pero ¿quién no ha oído hablar del gran detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo?

- Ya... claro.

- No es por ofender, pero creo que tuviste un gusto espantoso. Y también creo que él es un completo imbécil. ¿A quién se le ocurriría dejar a una chica como tú por resolver un par de estúpidos casos?

- Sí – asintió Ran sonrojada –. Pero ¿cómo sabes que me dejó por sus casos?

- A tu amiga Sonoko le gusta despotricar contra él cuando cree que nadie la oye – le confesó divertido –. Por cierto, hablando de ella: el Consejo escolar ya lo tiene todo preparado para el viaje de fin de estudios. Ha hecho un gran trabajo como representante de los estudiantes. ¿Te has apuntado ya?

- No, no voy a ir.

- ¿Por qué no? Vamos a ir todo el grupo, no puedes faltar tú. Por no hablar de que a Sonoko no le hará ninguna gracia que la dejes sola. Además, he oído decir que Nagoya es una ciudad preciosa.

- Sonoko no me preocupa, habrás notado que es muy extrovertida y se las arreglará bien sin mí – dijo sonriendo con cariño –. Pero, de todas maneras, no estoy de humor para ir a ningún lado.

- Venga, no pensé que fueras el tipo de chica que se deja hundir por un chico – dijo. Entonces, cogiéndola de las manos, la miró a los ojos y añadió: - Si ese tío fue lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarte y no supo valorarte, pues allá él; pero tú no puedes parar tu vida por eso, porque es muy corta y sólo tenemos una oportunidad para vivirla – Ran se quedó totalmente abrumada por la intensidad que pudo ver en los ojos negros de Kanaye. Sabía que él tenía toda la razón, y, quizá, eso fue lo que hizo que, de repente, se encontrara deseando que él hubiera sido su amigo de la infancia, el chico del que se había enamorado; y eso la asustó muchísimo. No quería arrepentirse de la creencia más firme que había tenido en toda su vida: su amor por Shinichi.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón – dijo Ran sonriendo mientras se separaba de él, su cercanía la incomodaba -. Sí, iré a ese viaje. Tengo que disfrutar de la vida y de la juventud.

- Así se habla – en ese momento, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases de primera hora y el inicio de las de segunda -. En fin, supongo que no tenías pensado saltarte dos horas seguidas.

- No, lo siento pero tengo que irme – dijo riéndose -. Creo que _ambos_ deberíamos irnos.

- Muy bien. Sé pillar una indirecta – contestó Kanaye de buen humor -. Seré un buen chico y me iré a clase.

- Vale... Muchísimas gracias por todo, Kanaye – y, diciendo esto, Ran se marchó.

***************

- Un yen por lo que estás pensando en este momento – ofreció Sonoko a Ran mientras estaban en el comedor. Ran se había quedado en las nubes... otra vez. Y aunque la chica parecía haberse recuperado notablemente durante las últimas semanas, a Sonoko le daba miedo que pudiera volver a caer en su depresión.

- ¿Tan poco valen mis pensamientos? – repuso Ran sonriendo.

- No es eso. Es que sé que con un poco de persuasión, acabarás contándomelos gratis.

- Estaba pensando en Kanaye – confesó.

- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que acabarías enamorándote de él – exclamó Sonoko levantándose de la silla y señalándola como una desquiciada.

- Pero ¿qué dices? No estaba pensando en él de esa forma. ¿Puedes sentarte? Nos está mirando todo el mundo – dijo Ran sonrojada.

- ¿Ah, no? – Sonoko se volvió a sentar, desilusionada -. ¿Y de qué manera estabas pensando en él?

- Bueno, es que esta mañana he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. Ya sabes, una conversación seria, y me ha sorprendido gratamente.

- ¿Con "esta mañana" te refieres a cuándo has hecho pellas? – preguntó Sonoko maliciosamente.

- Sí – contestó Ran irritada, nunca iba a parar de restregárselo -. El caso es que he descubierto que es un chico muy inteligente... no sólo eso, sino que además es muy perceptivo y observador, y sensible, y sabe escuchar y esa sí que no es una cualidad fácil de encontrar.

- Ran – empezó Sonoko, sonriéndole condescendiente -, puede que no estés perdidamente enamorada de él, pero sí te gusta mucho, mucho.

- Pero ¿qué dices? – chilló Ran enrojeciendo –. Sonoko, sabes de sobra que no estoy preparada para eso y que ahora mismo no me interesan los chicos. Lo único que me interesa en este momento es acabar el instituto con la mayor dignidad posible y conseguir una beca para una buena universidad... ah, y la música.

- Deberías saber, Ran, que no se puede luchar contra ese tipo de cosas, simplemente pasan.

A partir de ahí, la conversación discurrió por temas más triviales, como la preparación del viaje a Nagoya, programado para finales de marzo (ahora estaban a mediados de febrero), y el baile de fin de curso que Sonoko esperaba con ansia. Las chicas hablaban tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban de su comida (todo lo que se puede disfrutar de la comida de comedor), cuando un par de manos se posaron con estrépito en su mesa. Y Ran se quedó helada. Los ojos azules de un furioso Shinichi Kudo estaban fijos directamente en ella.

- ¿Es cierto que te has apuntado al viaje a Nagoya? – preguntó el detective con voz afilada.

- Sí... – respondió Ran cohibida. Después de todo, hacía un mes que el chico no le dirigía la palabra y no se esperaba este repentino estallido.

- Creía que no ibas a ir.

- He cambiado de opinión – respondió la chica mientras se levantaba de su silla. Ran se estaba empezando a enfadar. ¿Quién se creía que era? No podía echarla de su vida de la manera en que lo había y, de repente, venir con exigencias. ¿Es que acaso creía que ella iba a estar disponible cuando a él le viniera bien? – De todas maneras, ¿a ti qué te importa? Sé que tú no vas a ir, así que deberías estar contento porque no me vas a ver por la calle ni en el instituto durante una semana. No vas a tener que soportar mi presencia.

- ¡Pero es que no puedes ir! – exclamó Shinichi enfadado.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – lo siguiente que vio Ran fue a Shinichi saliendo del comedor hecho una furia.

***************

Cuando Shinichi llegó a casa del profesor Agasa, estaba a punto de romper algo. ¿Cómo era posible que las mujeres cambiaran de opinión de aquella manera? ¿Cómo era posible que Ran no fuera consciente del peligro que corría? Ah, sí, claro, porque él se había encargado de que no se diera cuenta de nada. Menudo imbécil estaba hecho.

Como sabía que era de mala educación romper algo que no le perteneciera y no estaba en su casa, Shinichi decidió descargarse con alguien. La persona más cercana era Haibara que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar ojeando un libro relajadamente con su actitud de "todo me resbala". Ahora iba a comprobar si todo le resbalaba realmente.

- ¿A qué ha venido ese portazo? ¿Ha pasado algo en el instituto? – le preguntó la niña interesada y dispuesta a escucharlo. Y entonces todo el mal humor de Shinichi se esfumó, y se sintió muy cansado. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no quería pelear con nadie, sino que lo único que quería era escapar de sí mismo y de sus demonios interiores; y que lo único que le cabreaba era que eso era imposible... bueno, le cabreaba eso y que no tenía ni una maldita pista sobre los Hombres de Negro.

- No ha pasado nada – contestó suspirando -. Bueno, sí. Ran ha decidido al final ir a Nagoya. He ido a decirle que no podía ir y cuando me preguntado porqué, me he quedado sin argumentos y me he largado sin ninguna explicación.

- O sea – dijo Haibara calmadamente -, que has hablado con ella.

- Sí. La primera vez que hablo con ella en un mes y es para mostrarle mi lado más tiránico. Como para darme un premio ¿no crees? – sonrió irónicamente. Shinichi sólo recibió silencio de la chica por lo que dio la conversación por terminada, entonces sacó su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Haibara con el ceño fruncido.

- Voy a llamar a Hattori – respondió buscando el número en la agenda -. Tengo que hablar de esto con él.

El detective del oeste respondió al sexto tono bastante malhumorado.

- Gracias. Me han echado de clase por tu culpa.

- Diría que lo siento pero lo cierto es que esto es más importante.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Hattori, poniéndose serio al instante.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer la última semana de marzo?

- Tío, nunca hago planes a tan largo plazo.

- Bien, pues esto apúntatelo en tu agenda como muy importante. Vas a pasar una semana en mi casa, aquí en Tokio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Ran ha decidido irse a Nagoya y ahora yo también tengo que ir – explicó Shinichi -. No puedo dejar a Haibara y al profesor Agasa aquí desprotegidos.

- Entiendo. Vale, tío, cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias. Bueno, Hattori, cuéntame, ¿cómo van las cosas con Toyama? – con esa pregunta, a Hattori le cambió la voz notablemente: de una seria a una bastante irritada.

- Bueno, ella está aparentemente feliz, y yo estoy a punto de matar al imbécil de su novio.

- Ya te dije lo que tenías que hacer.

- Sí... ya... No me des la tabarra con eso – respondió nervioso el detective de Osaka -. No te preocupes por mí. Arreglaré las cosas... a mi manera.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces – dijo Shinichi, preocupado.

- Sí... Yo también.

***************

Bastante lejos de allí, en una habitación oscura que parecía ser un despacho, había un hombre sentado frente a un ordenador. Sus vestimentas eran completamente negras, y lucía una larga cabellera rubia. En uno de sus bolsillos, sonó un teléfono móvil. Lo descolgó y escuchó a una voz transmitirle un mensaje que decía:

- Confirmado. La chica estará en Nagoya la última semana de Marzo.

- Muy bien. Entonces el detective también estará allí.

Después de esa corta conversación, el hombre volvió a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo. Entonces, esbozó una sonrisa aterradora.

**

* * *

**

¡¡Hola a todos!!

**Lo sientooo... siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Lo peor es que ni siquiera tengo una excusa convincente. Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir. Estoy cansadísima y me voy a dormir que mañana tengo que trabajar.**

**Agradecimientos a memoriesofkagome y Paz_ita por sus comentarios... y ya está.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**

**PD: La canción es un fragmento de la canción **_**Breathe**_** de Taylor Swift, de su álbum **_**Fearless**_** (que recomiendo a todo el mundo).**

**Próximo capítulo: Nagoya.**

**

* * *

**

25-01-2010: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


	8. Capítulo VII: Nagoya

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia de Detective Conan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Gosho Aoyama. Este fic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Nagoya**

La noche antes del esperado viaje de fin de estudios a Nagoya, Shinichi Kudo estaba en su habitación haciendo la maleta. Era increíble las cosas que se podían llegar a hacer por amor. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza ir a ese estúpido viaje (tenía cosas bastante más importantes en las que pensar, como cómo coger de una maldita vez a los Hombres de Negro), si no hubiera sido porque Ran había cambiado de idea y repentinamente había decidido que quería ir a Nagoya. Y como ella iba, allí estaba él haciendo la maleta para ir también. Simplemente no podía permitirse el lujo de perderla de vista durante una semana, y menos aún teniendo al tal Kanaye Takahashi como su acompañante. Y no iba sólo por los peligros que la chica podría correr, lo cierto es que también estaba celoso. _Muy_ celoso. Se había dado cuenta de que el acercamiento entre Ran y Takahashi era tan real como el distanciamiento entre Ran y él mismo. Sonoko, muy "amablemente", se había encargado de hacérselo saber cuando fue a apuntarse al estúpido viaje.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kudo? – había preguntado Sonoko cuando había visto a Shinichi entrar al despacho en el se reunía el Consejo escolar.

- He venido para apuntarme al viaje de fin de estudios – respondió el chico de mala gana.

- Ya… - murmuró ella mirándolo mal – creía que a ti no te importaban lo más mínimo los viajes de fin de estudios. Ya sabes, al inteligente y maduro Shinichi Kudo sólo le importa meter a criminales en la cárcel.

- Bueno, he decidido que unas vacaciones me vendrían bien – dijo con aire desinteresado.

- Sí, claro – asintió Sonoko -. Espero por tu bien, Kudo, que tu repentino cambio de opinión no tenga nada que ver con Ran.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Quiero decir que Ran está muy bien sin ti, que ya ha superado lo vuestro. Está empezando algo con Kanaye Takahashi, y más te vale no estropearlo porque si no, te las vas a ver conmigo. Y créeme, no me has visto enfadada.

- ¿Tanto confías en que Takahashi no le va a hacer daño? ¿Acaso lo conoces? Porque por lo que sé, nadie en este maldito instituto sabe más de él que su nombre o su edad – repuso Shinichi enfadado.

- Así que es eso. Primero la dejas tirada como a un perro, y ahora te preocupas por ella. ¿Celoso, Kudo? Haberlo pensado antes de echarla de tu lado así. Kanaye es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Ran desde que volviste. Acéptalo. Te ha olvidado. Déjala en paz y desaparece de su vida. Después de todo, desaparecer es lo que mejor se te da, ¿no?

- Sonoko – dijo con un tono de advertencia en la voz -, mis razones para ir a Nagoya no son asunto tuyo. Apúntame a ese viaje y no hagas preguntas.

- Muy bien – asintió Sonoko -. Como quieras, Kudo. Lunes, 21 de marzo, cinco de la madrugada, estación de Shinjuku. Sé puntual o nos iremos sin ti – informó con una sonrisa falsamente amable.

- Tranquila. No os haré esperar – y salió como una exhalación del despacho.

Sí, Sonoko siempre había sido única para sacarle de quicio, pero en aquella ocasión había conseguido algo más. Hundirle en la desesperación. Shinichi no quería que Ran se enamorara de otro, aunque pudiera sonar egoísta. Pero es que él la seguía queriendo. Ojala hubiera alguna manera para hacerle saber que sus sentimientos seguían intactos, alguna manera de pedirle que le esperara hasta que pudiera resolver sus asuntos; pero no podía hacerlo, ya la había hecho esperar demasiado y tampoco quería que corriera ningún tipo de peligro. Shinichi preferiría morir antes de que Ran estuviera en peligro. Así que allí estaba él, haciendo la maleta para ir a Nagoya, para protegerla desde las sombras.

***************

Entre la ciudad de Tokyo y el Nagoya Kanko Hotel, que era donde iban a alojarse, habían exactamente 339 kilómetros, lo que significaba unas cuatro horas y media en coche. Pero gracias a las buenas comunicaciones entre las ciudades de Japón, el tiempo se reducía a tres horas en tren. Eso sí, tendrían que hacer transbordo en tres ocasiones. Subirían a las cinco de la mañana en la estación de Shinjiku, el primer transbordo sería en la estación de Shinagawa, el siguiente en la estación de Nagoya, y el tercero en la estación de Kanayama. Se bajarían en la estación de Shurakuen, entonces se subirían en un autobús que tardaría una media hora en llevarlos al hotel. Lo cual quería decir que el viaje terminaría a las ocho y media de la mañana. Después de la asignación de habitaciones y de un tiempo para que los alumnos dejen sus cosas en las habitaciones, el autobús los llevaría hasta el Museo Tokugawa, donde darían un paseo por la historia japonesa, después comerían en algún restaurante de la zona y volverían al hotel para descansar del largo día de viaje. Ese era el primer día de su semana en Nagoya.

El Nagoya Kanko Hotel era uno de los hoteles más lujosos e importantes de la ciudad y, por consiguiente, el más caro. La habitación más barata por noche costaba 135 yenes. **(NA: unos 120 euros).** El hecho de que los alumnos del instituto Teitan fueran a alojarse en ese hotel era cortesía del Grupo Suzuki, que era poseedor de algunas acciones.

Con sus casi dos millones doscientos mil habitantes, Nagoya era la cuarta ciudad más poblada de Japón. Situada en la costa del Pacífico en la región de Chubu, es la capital de la prefectura de Aichi. También es la capital japonesa de la industria automovilística ya que es la sede de las fábricas de Toyota. En general, era una ciudad bastante interesante de visitar.

Pero no para Shinichi, que ya había estado y se sabía su historia de memoria. Se había pasado todo el viaje siguiendo de cerca de Ran, lo cual había hecho que se ganara unas cuantas miradas fulminantes de Sonoko Suzuki, sobre todo cuando la chica se había percatado en el tercer tren de que Shinichi se había vuelto a situar en el mismo vagón que Ran. Esas miradas le parecieron bastante fuera de lugar porque aunque hubiera querido, no se habría podido acercar a ella ya que no sólo estaba protegida por Sonoko sino también con todo su grupo de música, incluido Takahashi. Pero el enfrentamiento había venido después, cuando habían asignado las habitaciones.

Shinichi estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación, la 315, cuando oyó voces y pasos en el pasillo.

- 316, 316 – iba diciendo Sonoko mientras buscaba la habitación junto a Ran -. Aquí está. 316.

- ¿Ésa es la tuya? – preguntó Ran a Shinichi, antes de que Sonoko se diera cuenta siquiera de que el chico estaba a su lado.

- Eh… sí – murmuró él sorprendido. _"¡Me ha hablado! ¡Ran me ha hablado!"_ pensó eufórico. _"Vale, sí, soy patético. ¿Y qué? Lo importante es que me ha hablado."_

- Oh, genial – exclamó Sonoko haciendo una mueca -. Creo que voy a ir a pedir que nos cambien de habitación.

- No, Sonoko, no seas así – le pidió Ran -. Además ¿qué más da una habitación que otra? – preguntó cogiendo la llave para abrir la puerta, pero entonces volvieron a oírse pasos. Era Takahashi.

- Ésta es, la 315. Oh, vaya, parece que vamos a ser compañeros de habitación, Kudo – dijo el chico con alegría.

- Sí, eso parece – murmuró Shinichi con disgusto. _"Aunque después de todo me viene bien, así los tendré a todos vigilados"_ pensó.

- Genial – sonrió Takahashi. Shinichi consiguió detenerse por muy poco de poner los ojos en blanco -. Ran, Sonoko, por lo visto vamos a ser vecinos.

- Vaya, vaya – sonrió Sonoko maliciosamente -. Empieza a gustarme cada vez más esta habitación, Ran – dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga. Ran sí que puso los ojos en blanco mientras suspiraba, y entonces entró en la habitación.

- ¿Podrías abrir la puerta, por favor? – le pidió Takahashi a Shinichi.

- Encantado – contestó éste con una sonrisa falsa.

***************

Después de volver al hotel tras la visita al Museo Tokugawa, Ran se quedó con los chicos del grupo en una de las salitas destinadas a que los huéspedes se reunieran en la planta baja del hotel mientras que Sonoko iba a hacer no-sé-qué. Los chicos estaban estudiando el itinerario del viaje y los lugares que visitarían cuando, de repente, Kisho Kimura, el de los teclados, exclamó:

- Tíos, vamos a visitar un montón de museos y de templos pero no vamos a ir al lugar de nacimiento de de Akira Toriyama – después de que todos le miraran como si fuera un psicópata, o al menos como si fuera un acosador, Ran se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Y para qué quieres ir al lugar de nacimiento de Akira Toriyama, Kisho?

- Oh, venga, Ran – exclamó como si fuera la mayor ignorante del mundo -. Akira Toriyama es el creador de Dragon Ball. Ese hombre sí que es un auténtico dios – Ran asintió, dudosa de la salud mental del chico.

- Eso no es lo peor – repuso Botan Nakamura, el batería -. No vamos a ir al parque temático de Pokémon – tras un silencio estupefacto, todos se echaron a reír. Todos, excepto Botan.

- Bueno, yo me conformo con visitar las instalaciones de Toyota – dijo Kane Watanabe tras calmarse.

- Oh, habló el futuro ingeniero – bromeó Hiroshi Tanaka, el bajista. Justo entonces, Sonoko llegó corriendo, y parecía muy emocionada.

- Chicos, chicos, adivinad qué os he conseguido.

- Sonoko, ve al grano, por favor. Sabemos que lo estás deseando – dijo Ran sonriendo, contagiada de la emoción de su amiga.

- Os he conseguido vuestra primera presentación en directo. Después de la cena. Aquí. Veréis, algunas veces el hotel trae a grupos para que actúen, en plan concierto privado, así que tienen un auditorio pequeño para eso, con instrumentos de todo tipo, incluso un piano. La dirección del hotel nos ha dado permiso para tocar, así que lo haréis delante de todos los compañeros – soltó Sonoko de carrerilla y sin casi pararse a respirar.

- Pero si ni siquiera tenemos nombre – apuntó Hiroshi.

- Pues no sé a qué estáis esperando para elegir uno – dijo Sonoko. En seguida, todos los chicos se pusieron a decir posibles nombres a la vez, excepto Ran. Kanaye se dio cuenta del mutismo de la chica.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Ran? – le preguntó.

- ¿Qué os parece… Haunted? – propuso.

- ¿Haunted? Eso es inglés, ¿no? ¿Qué significa? El inglés no es lo mío – preguntó Botan rascándose la nuca.

- Significa… obsesionado, angustiado, atormentado… - murmuró en respuesta.

- Pero, Ran, también significa encantado, embrujado – dijo Kanaye rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían sumido todos -. La verdad es que a mí me gusta.

- ¡Sí! ¡Estamos embrujados! – exclamó Kisho. En seguida, todos los demás daban su aprobación al nuevo nombre.

- Pues que sea Haunted entonces – sentenció Kane.

***************

Shinichi estaba en el pequeño auditorio del hotel junto a todos sus compañeros de viaje. Bueno, todos no. No conseguía encontrar a Ran por ningún sitio, y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco a Takahashi. Sonoko les había pedido a todos que se reunieran allí después de la cena para darles una sorpresa. Shinichi no entendía porqué, pero Sonoko había puesto especial interés en que él estuviera presente. Lo único que esperaba era que, fuera lo que fuera lo que Sonoko tuviera preparado, no le doliera mucho. Por fin, Sonoko salió al pequeño escenario con un micrófono en la mano.

- Buenas noches, chicos y chicas – exclamó -. Bueno, os he reunido aquí esta noche para daros una exclusiva. No sé si estaréis al tanto de que un grupo de chicos, compañeros nuestros de clase, han formado un grupo de música para tocar en el baile de fin de curso. Pues bien, esta noche nos van a mostrar un adelanto de lo que podremos escuchar en el baile. Para todos vosotros, esto es _Don't let me stop you_, y ellos son… ¡Haunted! – después de la presentación, Sonoko dejó el micrófono en el soporte y bajó del escenario mientras los miembros del grupo se colocaban en sus puestos. La música empezó a sonar y, con ella, la voz de Ran.

_**I used to be a little bit shy, I kept my deepest feelings inside**__**.**__  
[Yo solía ser un poco tímida, guardaba mis más __profundos sentimientos en mi interior.]  
__**Speaking up to you about my emotions has always been hard,**__  
[Hablarte a ti sobre mis emociones siempre ha sido duro,]  
__**but this just can't wait, tonight I feel a little bit brave**__  
[pero esto ya no puede esperar, esta noche me siento un poco valiente]  
__**so I won't let one more day pass without you explaining what we are.**__  
__[así que no dejaré pasar un día más sin explicarte lo que somos.]_

_**This is gonna sound kind of silly but I couldn't help but notice**__  
[Esto va a sonar un poco tonto pero no pude evitar notar]  
__**the last time you kissed me you kept both eyes open.**__  
__[que la última vez que me besaste, mantuviste los ojos abiertos.]  
__**Baby, can you tell me what does that mean?**__  
[Cariño, ¿puedes decirme qué significa eso?]  
__**If you're looking over your shoulder then you don't need to be with me**__  
[Si estabas mirando por encima del hombro, entonces no necesitas estar conmigo]  
__**and I don't need to hold on.**__  
[y yo no necesito un abrazo.]_

_**Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do**__**.**__  
__[No me dejes que te detenga de hacer lo quieras.]  
__**You don't wanna stick, trust me. It's cool, take no chance, get over you.**__  
[Tú __no quieres aguantar, confiar en mí. Está bien, no tengo ninguna posibilidad, lo superaré.]  
__**No, no, don't let me stop you, if you wanna leave, baby, you can leave,**__  
[No, no, no me dejes que te detenga, si quieres dejarme, cariño, puedes hacerlo,]  
__**just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true.**__  
__[simplemente no finjas que estás conmigo si no es verdad.]  
__**No, don't let me stop you.**__  
[No, no me dejes que te detenga.]_

_**I'm out of things I can take, gotta high threshold for pain**__**.**__  
__[Estoy fuera de las cosas que puedo tomar, tengo alto el umbral del dolor.]  
__**Let's get one thing straight I'm not down to share you with anyone,**__  
[Consigamos algo que directamente no deba compartir con nadie,]  
__**if that's not what you're looking for, nice knowing you but there's the door**__  
[si eso no es lo que quieres, está bien conocerte, pero ahí está la puerta]  
__**'cause I know I can find someone who give me what I want.**__  
__[porque sé que puedo encontrar alguien que me dé lo que quiero.]_

_**This is gonna sound kind of silly**__**,**__  
[Esto va a sonar un poco tonto,]  
__**if you're looking over your shoulder then you don't need to be with me**__  
[si estabas mirando por encima del hombro, entonces no necesitas estar conmigo]  
__**and I don't need to hold on.**__  
[y yo no necesito un abrazo.]_

_**Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do**__**.**__  
__[No me dejes que te detenga de hacer lo quieras.]  
__**You don't wanna stick, trust me. It's cool, take no chance, get over you.**__  
__[Tú __no quieres aguantar, confiar en mí. Está bien, no tengo ninguna posibilidad, lo superaré.]  
__**No, no, don't let me stop you, if you wanna leave, baby, you can leave,**__  
[No, no, no me dejes que te detenga, si quieres dejarme, cariño, puedes hacerlo,]  
__**just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true.**__  
__[simplemente no finjas que estás conmigo si no es verdad.]  
__**No, don't let me stop you.**__  
[No, no me dejes que te detenga.]_

_**Even if I end up broken hearted**__**, I won't lie:**__  
[Incluso si acabo con el corazón roto, no mentiré:]  
__**I don't wanna hear goodbye, but either way, I'll be alright.**__  
__[no quiero oír el adiós, pero de cualquier forma, estaré bien.]_

_**Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do**__**.**__  
__[No me dejes que te detenga de hacer lo quieras.]  
__**You don't wanna stick, trust me. It's cool, take no chance, get over you.**__  
__[Tú __no quieres aguantar, confiar en mí. Está bien, no tengo ninguna posibilidad, lo superaré.]  
__**No, no, don't let me stop you, if you wanna leave, baby, you can leave,**__  
[No, no, no me dejes que te detenga, si quieres dejarme, cariño, puedes hacerlo,]  
__**just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true.**__  
__[simplemente no finjas que estás conmigo si no es verdad.]  
__**No, don't let me stop you.**__  
[No, no me dejes que te detenga.]_

_**Don't let me stop you from doing what you wanna do**__**.**__  
__[No me dejes que te detenga de hacer lo quieras.]  
__**You don't wanna stick, trust me. It's cool, take no chance, get over you.**__  
__[Tú __no quieres aguantar, confiar en mí. Está bien, no tengo ninguna posibilidad, lo superaré.]  
__**No, no, don't let me stop you, if you wanna leave, baby, you can leave,**__  
[No, no, no me dejes que te detenga, si quieres dejarme, cariño, puedes hacerlo,]  
__**just don't pretend that you're into me if it ain't true.**__  
__[simplemente no finjas que estás conmigo si no es verdad.]  
__**No, don't let me stop you.**__  
[No, no me dejes que te detenga.]_

"_Muy bien, Ran. Me lo has dejado muy claro"_ pensó Shinichi con tristeza. Y entonces salió sigiloso del auditorio.

***************

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Ran había vuelto al auditorio. Se había sentado al piano y había intentado sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro. El resultado, una triste canción sobre las esperanzas truncadas y la separación, pero le gustaba bastante. No había visto a Shinichi durante la presentación de la noche anterior, pero se había sorprendido pensando que no le importaba que no hubiera acudido, y si había acudido, tampoco le importaba cómo se había tomado la letra de la canción. Lo estaba superando por fin, y por ello se felicitó a sí misma.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Ran? – preguntó la voz de Kanaye. Ran sonrió y se volvió hacia el chico.

- No podía dormir, así que he bajado a trabajar un poco. Sonoko me dijo que este piano estaría dispuesto para mí siempre que quisiera utilizarlo.

- ¿Y en qué estás trabajando? – preguntó el chico en un bostezo.

- En un dueto – esto pareció despertarlo.

- ¿En un dueto? ¿Con quién?

- Pues contigo, tonto. Tú eres el que me hace los coros así que pensé que quizás podrías cantar un poquito más alto si te lo pidiera.

- Oye, Ran, no sé si lo de cantar es lo mío…

- Oh, vamos – cortó Ran -. Ven, siéntate – dijo haciéndole un sitio en el asiento frente al piano -. Yo empiezo, ¿vale? Lo tuyo está subrayado así que no te preocupes. Sólo sígueme. Inténtalo, por favor.

- Como quieras… pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí – con una sonrisa Ran empezó a tocar el piano.

_**No, this isn't what I wanted.**__[No, esto no es lo que quería]  
__**Never thought it'd come this far.**__ [Nunca pensé que esto vendría de tan lejos.]  
__**Thinkin' back to where we started**__ [Recuerdo dónde empezamos]  
__**and how we lost all that we are.**__ [y como perdimos todo lo que teníamos.]_

_**We were young and times were easy**__ [Éramos jóvenes y a veces era fácil]  
__**but I could see it's not the same.**__ [pero podía ver que no era lo mismo.]  
__**Standing here but you don't see me,**__ [Me quedo aquí pero tú no me ves,]  
__**give it all for that to change.**__ [lo doy todo para que esto cambie.]_

_**I don't want to lose her,**__ [No quiero perderla,]  
__**don't want to let her go.**__ [no quiero dejarla ir.]_

_**Standing out in the rain,**__ [Manteniéndome firme en la lluvia,]  
__**need to know if it's over**__ [necesito saber si se ha acabado]  
__**cause I would leave you alone.**__ [porque te dejé solo.]  
__**I'm flooded with all this pain,**__ [Estoy desbordado de todo este dolor,]  
__**knowing that I'll never hold her**__ [sabiendo que nunca la abrazaré]  
__**like I did before the storm. **__[como hice antes de la tormenta.]  
__**Yeah-ah-ah  
**__**Before the storm.**__ [Antes de la tormenta.]_

_**With every strike of lightning**__ [Con cada rayo]  
__**comes a memory that lasts.**__[vuelve un recuerdo que perdura.]  
__**Not a word is left unspoken**__ [Ninguna palabra ha quedado sin decir]  
__**as the thunder starts to crash.**__ [cuando los truenos comienzan a caer.]_

_**Maybe I should give up.**__ [Tal vez debería rendirme.]_

_**Standing out in the rain,**__ [Manteniéndome firme en la lluvia,]  
__**need to know if it's over**__ [necesito saber si se ha acabado]  
__**cause I would leave you alone.**__ [porque te dejé solo.]  
__**I'm flooded with all this pain,**__ [Estoy desbordado de todo este dolor,]  
__**knowing that I'll never hold her**__ [sabiendo que nunca la abrazaré]  
__**like I did before the storm.**__ [como hice antes de la tormenta.]_

_**I'm trying to keep the lights from going out**__ [Estoy tratando de impedir que las luces salgan]  
__**and the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.**__ [y que las nubes arranquen mi corazón roto.]  
__**They always say a heart is not a home**__ [Dicen que un corazón no es un hogar]  
__**without the one who gets you through the storm. **__[sin el que te abre paso a través de la tormenta.]_

_**Standing out in the rain,**__ [Manteniéndome firme en la lluvia,]  
__**knowing that it's really over. **__[sabiendo que realmente se ha acabado.]  
__**Please don't leave me alone.**__ [Por favor, no me dejes solo.]  
__**I'm flooded with all this pain,**__ [Estoy desbordado de todo este dolor,]  
__**knowing that I'll never hold ya**__ [sabiendo que nunca te abrazaré]  
__**like I did before the storm. **__[como hice antes de la tormenta.]  
__**Yeah  
Like I did **__**before the storm. **__[Como hice antes de la tormenta.]_

- Lo sabía – exclamó Ran cuando se extinguieron las últimas notas -. Lo has hecho genial – al ver que Kanaye sólo la miraba fijamente y no decía nada, la chica se vio en la obligación de seguir hablando -: Sé lo que vas a decir, que es muy triste y todo eso pero la verdad…

- No, Ran – la interrumpió él -. Es preciosa. Casi tan preciosa como tú – entonces acortó la distancia que los separaba y la besó en los labios.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Shinichi Kudo se alejaba a paso rápido mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo con una certeza en mente. La había perdido definitivamente. Sólo tardaron dos tonos en contestarle al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kudo?

- Hattori, quiero que Haibara y tú os pongáis manos a la obra. Quiero que investiguéis a Kanaye Takahashi. Quiero saberlo todo sobre él, todo ¿entendido? Me da igual lo que haya que hacer y dónde haya que meterse – demandó con voz dura.

- ¿Eso significa que tendremos que hacer algo ilegal?

- … sí – contestó Shinichi rogando porque ello no fuera ningún problema.

- Genial – exclamó Hattori risueño -. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por esas descargas de adrenalina que se producen cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo muy malo.

**

* * *

**

¡¡Hola a todos!!

**Aclaraciones: la primera canción es **_**Don't Let Me Stop You**_** de Kelly Clarkson y está en su álbum **_**All I Ever Wanted**_**, la segunda es **_**Before the Storm**_** de Jonas Brothers con Miley Cyrus y pertenece al álbum de los primeros **_**Lines, Vines and Trying Times**_**.**

**Según mis planes, ya se han acabado las canciones hasta el epílogo, porque a partir de ahora empieza la acción, aunque pueden cambiar ya que se me vienen nuevas ideas a la cabeza constantemente.**

**Agradecimientos por vuestros reviews a memoriesofkagome, Sayuri Nara, Paz-ita, monyk, angie-badgirl y shihoran.**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima!!**

**Próximo capítulo: Casualidades**

**

* * *

**

05-01-2010: CAPÍTULO CORREGIDO


End file.
